Kumshinda (To Win Her Back)
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: SEQUEL. DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU READ THE UNTOUCHABLES FIRST. It's been five years since Blaise and Rashida were in the same room with each other. Now, reunited because of  their best friends wedding, Blaise will do anything to prove to the woman he loves that they belong together. But will obstacles and his own arrogance get in the way? BZ/OC RW/HG DM/GW HP/PP Rated M. READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Welcome to Kumshinda (To Win Her Back)!

This is the sequel to The Untouchables, and it's mainly going to center around Blaise Zabini and my OC, Rashida Mosi. I loved writing about their relationship in The Untouchables, and it seemed like a lot of readers liked reading about them, so they deserved their own fic.

As always, Queen Rowling owns it all except for the plot and my OC.

Hope you like!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Invitation

 _June 3, 2002, Verona, Italy_

The sun was hanging high in the sky. And Blaise Zabini was already on his 4th shot.

He had been drinking since he got up, around 10AM. It had become a horrible routine as of recently, one that he desperately wanted to break. However, the week long drink-a-thon had only just begun.

And it had been happening around the same time every year. For the past five years.

He would drown himself in alcohol to kill the pain that he himself had bestowed five years ago, when he lost the woman that he had crowned his equal. The only woman that he still knew he could love.

It wasn't like Blaise couldn't very well just step out of him home and pick up a woman. That was another thing he drowned himself in as well. Meaningless and sometimes dangerous one night stands. Anything to forget her face for a few hours.

But she never really left him. She was like a disease, an addiction. He wanted her, needed her, would do whatever the bloody fuck she wanted just to be with her. But it wasn't to be so. He messed that up with the last letter he had sent her, sounding like an arrogant asshole. He knew he had fucked up when the letter was returned with only five words:

 _Never speak to me again._

He kept that letter for the longest, laid out on his dresser. His mother finally got tired of his moping about it and threw it out. He didn't weak to her for a whole two weeks for that move.

No one seemed to understand why he felt the way he did over the woman. Rashida had changed him. Genuinely changed him. Before she came along, he was a complete slag of a boy. He didn't care about anyone's feelings but his own. He used women for sex or anything else he wanted, and discarded them as if they were nothing. He had planned on doing exactly that to Rashida herself, as he and his friends, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley had made bets dealing with the girls that they were interested in. He had no idea that the girl that he had only planned to 'fuck and chuck' as the expression goes would show him how to be a better man. And he himself ruined it over hastiness and a misunderstanding.

He took another shot, allowing the concoction to slow burn down this throat. He rather feel the burn of the strongest firewhiskey he had than the constant reminder than Rashida was no longer in his life.

"Blaise, sweetheart," came the voice of his mother from his bedroom door. "You have a letter."

Blaise turned his head so quick, he hurt it. "Who's it from?" he asked in a hopeful.

Camilla shrugged. "It isn't from her if that's what you're wondering. It looks like an invitation."

Blaise sighed as once again, he had foolishly gotten his hopes up. "Whatever it's to, I'm not going." He said.

Camilla put her hands on her hips. "Oh yes the hell you are. I am tired of seeing you mope around here. You've been doing it for years boy, years! You're going to lose yourself now. And I'm not gonna pick you up."

"Ma, please...I don't care to-"

"Just open it up and see what it says, for Merlin's sake!" she insisted, thrusting the invitation into his chest.

Blaise groaned as he looked at the envelope. He ripped or open, despite its expensive appearance.

Inside was a letter and what looked like a wedding invitation. He put the invitation down and began to read the letter, which in an instant by the lettering he knew who it was from.

 _Dear Blaise,_

 _If you haven't looked at the invitation yet, then I'm letting you know now that Ginny and I are getting married. And you are to be my best man._

 _I don't want to hear shit about you not wanting to. You forget that you promised me in the summer of 1988 at whatever number wedding your mum was having that you would be that man, so you do not have a choice._

 _I expect you at the manor no later than 24 hours after you get this. And believe me, I'll know when you have gotten it._

 _As your best mate, I feel that I. have to inform you that Rashida Mosi is one of Ginny's bridesmaids, so I implore you to please try and get along while you two are in the same room. We've already had this conversation with her, and she agrees._

 _I expect to see you soon. If you're not here in 24 hours, I'm going to come and kick your fucking ass._

 _Or I'll send Ginny to do it for me. She's better at it._

 _Draco_

 _P.S: Bring clothes because you'll be staying at the manor until the wedding._

Blaise read the letter over about five more times before he put it down. So she was going to be a part of the wedding too? And she agreed to get along with him? This was going to be great! Maybe they could work on each other. Maybe they could get back together after she seen how much he still was in love with her.

He hopped up immediately and began packing his clothes. Camilla watched in amusement as her son ran around his room, throwing this and that into his old Hogwarts trunk.

Once he finished packing up, he took a long shower and spruced himself up. Then, he looked through his wardrobe and picked out an outfit that he knew would bring any witch to her knees to see him in, in his mind.

Once he was fully put together, he took a look into his huge floor length mirror. 'I look so good, I would fuck myself.' he thought as he looked upon his clean shaven face, his snug dark blue shirt that made the midnight blue in his eyes pop, his designer muggle jeans, and his never been worn since he got them two years ago dragonhide shoes.

"You're sin, Zabini." he said to his mirrored self. "Pure sin."

He was about to head out his room door to bid his mother farewell, when he looked over at his dresser. There, he had the gag gift that Rashida had given him for Valentine's Day five years ago: the crown and scepter. He thought it would be a great thing to reminisce over, so he wrapped it up nicely in a shirt he didn't much care for and put it in his trunk.

He quickly went down and hugged his mother goodbye. And with a crack, he had left Italy behind.

* * *

When he opened his eyes (apparition had always freaked him out), he was in front of Malfoy Manor. It hadn't changed at all. It was still an almost sinister but exquisite building surrounded by beautiful gardens with all white peacocks walking around looking majestic. He got through the gate and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy, smirking his trademark smirk at him.

"An hour and forty six minutes," he said. "I owe the masses a few galleons."

"You tossers bet against me?" asked Blaise.

"Well, Gin, Potter, and Pansy thought you wouldn't show, and Weasley and Rashida gave you to exactly the 24 hour mark. I was the only one that had the confidence in you that you would rush your sorry ass over as soon as you got it."

"So you really did have a charm on the letter?"

"I'm always true to my word. Come on in, everyone's waiting in the parlor." said Draco, shaking Blaise's hand and letting him in. Her followed Draco through his grand entryway and into one of the nearby parlors.

"Look what I found roaming around the yard." said Draco, patting Blaise on the shoulder. Suddenly Blaise was bum rushed by his excited friends, one of which was pregnant.

"Pansy, you look wonderful." he said, hugging the woman and gently rubbing her belly.

"Keep lying like Harry does," she said crossly. "I know I look ghastly."

"Oh...umm okay then..."

"Ignore her." said Harry, giving Blaise a handshake. "She isn't even that far along and already she is complaining worse than when she did with James and Madison."

Harry and Pansy had gotten married first out of the group. They married shortly after graduation, and discovered Pansy's pregnancy with James soon after. Blaise had missed the wedding, as well as the births of James Sirius and two years later, Madison Lily.

"You're one to talk, Potter." scoffed Pansy. "You don't have to grow a niffler sized human inside of you and them push it out of a Life Saver!"

"You're the one that wanted a huge family!"

"And you didn't?!"

"That's not what I said!"

"And they said Ron and I were the bickering ones," laughed Hermione Granger as she gave Blaise a friendly hug. "How are you?"

"Seems I missed a lot." said Blaise, looking at Pansy bicker, then make up in less than a few seconds.

"A wedding and two births actually." said Ron Weasley as he shook Blaise's hand.

"I didn't miss-"

But Ron started squeezing Blaise's hand very tightly and giving him a look of warning, indicating that he needed him to shut his mouth immediately. Blaise got the message.

"Ah, well. Good to see the both of you." he said quickly. Hermione have him a suspicious look, but left to attend to Ginny.

"The hell was that all about?" Blaise whispered to Ron.

"Don't say anything about marriage to Hermione. I wanted to wait until all this with Gin and Malfoy was done before I mentioned it to her." warned Ron.

"I'm actually shocked that Harry and Pansy got married before you and Hermione did." said Blaise.

"Well, Hermione isn't one to rush, plus I wanted to make sure I had the money for the ring and wedding she deserved, and now I do." said Ron, proudly.

Blaise rolled his eyes. If Hermione was the same girl he remembered from Hogwarts, she wouldn't have cared if the ring was one of those muggle ring candies. She would have gotten married in a burlap sack under a tree. However, he knew that Ron always wanted the best for her. So he applauded him saving up for her.

He was about to say all of this to Ron when someone else heading towards him caught his eye. As soon as he saw her, it was like his mind went back to the days spent at his home during the holidays and Hogwarts, and every single emotion he had ever had for her flooded back.

There was Rashida, only she looked a bit different. Age did nothing for her face, as it still looked the same; caramel colored, unblemished, with not a wrinkle in sight. It was her hair that wasn't the same. Her dreads were much shorter and thicker than they were in school, and they were a deep purple. She also had a few more tattoos.

Ron looked back and slowly moved out of the way. Rashida walked right up to Blaise and smiled a surprisingly big smile.

"Zabini.' she said, her voice a bit more matured.

Blaise didn't say anything. His mouth wouldn't move. He had inhaled and still smelled that familiar smell of the oils she used in her hair, and the lotion she used on her delectably soft skin, and had found himself tongue tied.

Rashida smirked. "Oh you're speechless now? I remember a time where you wouldn't shut up." she joked, trying to break the ice.

Blaise couldn't help but smirk back. "So you haven't changed. You're still a smart-ass." he said.

"Guess that's my nature." she replied, holding out her hand.

Blaise's smirk fell. Really? He was reduced to a fucking handshake? He knew the breakup was hell and the aftermath was rocky, but it had been five years! And all she wanted was a simple handshake?

Blaise refused to hold out his hand. "Ummm, I was wondering, could we go and talk somewhere? It's so much I have to say to you."

Rashida started to look uncomfortable. "Blaise...I don't really think that's a good idea right now."

"And why not? Draco and the others won't mind. They'll understand."

"I know they won't, but..."

Before Rashida could come up with a reason, another familiar face walked up to Blaise and Rashida, looking cheerful.

"Blaise Zabini? Wow, I haven't seen you since Hogwarts. How ya been, mate?"

Blaise eyed the man whom he barely talked to outside of a Quidditch insult once in a while in school. "Ummm I've been good, Dean. Pretty good. And you?"

"Oh I couldn't be better! Getting married myself soon!" said Dean Thomas proudly.

Rashida bit her lip.

"That's...great. Seems like everyone is getting married around here." said Blaise, faking enthusiasm. "So, who's the lucky witch?"

Dean looked confused. "Rashida, he doesn't know?"

"Doesn't know what?"

"You're looking at her," said Dean, putting a prideful arm around Rashida's shoulders. "We're getting married in August!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Upset

Chapter 2: The Upset

The record scratched in Blaise's head. He had to have heard Dean wrong.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"Rashida and I are getting married in August." repeated Dean.

Blaise looked down at the much shorter Rashida, who nodded slowly in agreement.

Blaise felt as if he would burst into flames. He felt completely swindled, bamboozled, hit head on by a well aimed bludger.

"Alright there, mate?" he heard Dean ask almost as if he were in the distance.

Blaise nodded slowly, trying extremely hard not to take the gleeful man's head off.

Rashida, recognizing the intense look in Blaise's eyes, decided to intervene before Blaise came to his senses and knocked Dean out.

"Let me talk to Blaise for a second, will you hon?" said Rashida sweetly.

Dean nodded, giving Rashida a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Rashida moved quickly, taking Blaise (who already had his fists balled up, ready to strike) by the arm and pulling him out of the parlor and across the entryway to another room. She shut the door and put a silencing charm on the door, knowing there would be yelling.

A second later, Blaise unleashed his fury.

"SHIDA, WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled. "FUCKING DEAN THOMAS?!"

"What's wrong with Dean?" she asked, hands on her hips. "He's a fine person, and he treats me well!"

"YOU COULDN'T TELL DRACO TO GIVE ME A FUCKING HEADS UP SO I WOULDN'T COME HERE LOOKING LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT?! OR DO THE COURTESY OF DROPPING ME A LINE YOURSELF?!"

"I didn't want you to not come because of me, Blaise! You're supposed to be here for your fucking best friend, not me!"

"NO SHIT, BUT YOU HAD TO HAVE KNOWN THAT I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"No I didn't! We haven't said a word to each other in five damn years!"

"AND WHO'S FAULT WAS THAT?!"

"YOURS! WHEN YOU WROTE TO ME SAYING HOW I WOULD NEVER DO BETTER THAN YOU, YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!"

Blaise was about to retort, but stopped. She was indeed correct on that. His words were the nail in the coffin. He took a deep breath and tried to collect himself.

"Touche, Mosi." he said. "You're right. That was my fault."

Rashida crossed her arms, glaring up at Blaise. "Are you going to leave now? Because I don't want you to."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" snapped Blaise, confused by her wording.

"I mean, I don't want you to leave Draco hanging like that. He wouldn't do that to you, so don't do it to him." said Rashida, somberly.

Blaise sighed. "I'm not going to." he said shortly.

"I also want for us to at least be friends." continued Rashida. "We were friends once."

"Were we?" he asked.

Rashida rolled her eyes. "I'd like to think that while I was a pawn in your stupid bet, I was still your friend."

Blaise shrugged. "You're right. We were friends."

"Can we start over and be that?" Rashida asked sincerely.

"Shida...do you know how hard it will be for me to just be your friend?" said Blaise, honestly. "Do you know how hard it is right now, not being able to hug you, to flirt with you, to fucking grab you up and kiss you until we pass out?"

Rashida took a deep breath. "We're adults now, Blaise. Yes, we had something, something strong, but that was when we were children. We're older, and want different things now. I get it, but I do miss having you as a friend. I truly do. Blaise, please?"

Blaise himself took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to take Rashida by the hand and whisk her away back home in hopes that they could work it out and fall in love again. How could she even say all that like what they had meant nothing? They were children? Like the shit they went through was nothing more than puppy love? And just because he was older, didn't mean he wanted anything different. He had been wanting the same thing since graduation. And he still wanted it.

However, the fact that she was even speaking to him made him feel very good, despite it not being words he wanted to hear. He quickly mulled and came to the conclusion that it would be better to have her in his life as friends than to not have her in his life at all.

"Fine." he said, almost in a whisper. "Friends it is then. We can definitely be friends."

Rashida sighed, relieved that Blaise was at least keen on the idea.

"So, you and Thomas." said Blaise. "How did that come about?"

Rashida shrugged. "Several months ago he came to one of Ginny's games, and he asked if I would grab some coffee with him the next day. We were already friends from Hogwarts, as we were in the same house. Come to find out, he had a small crush on me."

"Oh come off it Shida, all but the blokes in there had a small crush on you." smirked Blaise.

Rashida rolled her eyes again. "Anyways, we went out on a few dates, made it official a month later, and he proposed a month ago."

Blaise was stunned. The whole thing sounded way too sudden for the Rashida he knew. Something wasn't right. But he decided not to touch on it.

For now.

"So, am I invited to the wedding?" he asked instead.

Rashida looked stunned by his question. "Would you like to come?"

"Course. You are my friend, after all." Blaise said cuttingly, as they walked towards the door.

Rashida felt the bite of the word friend. It made her feel bad, although she felt it shouldn't have.

"I guess we will go back in, shall we? I'm sure Dean is wondering what's taking so long." said Rashida, walking out the door past Blaise, who held it open for her.

"If my fiance was talking to a fine bloke like me too, I would wonder as well." said Blaise pridefully.

"Blaise..."

* * *

Later that night, Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Ron sat in Draco's private library/"man cave", sipping fire whiskey and conversing. Blaise sat silent through a lot of it. He had a lot on his mind, and didn't know if it would be appropriate to unleash it.

"Alright there, Zabini?" asked Ron. "You look in a right state."

"Oh sure, I'm just fine." said Blaise sarcastically, gulping down the rest of his drink. "I only came here and got blindsided by the woman that I've wanted back since Hogwarts being fucking engaged to a fucking Gryff that doesn't know what to do with her. Would have been nice to be given a heads up, but I guess that was hard for anyone to do."

Ron and Harry gave each other shameful looks. Draco rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't our obligation, Blaise," said Draco. "If she wanted you to know, she could have easily wrote to you."

"One of you could have told me something!" yelled Blaise. "I came here and looked like a fucking ass trying to talk to her and maybe see if we could reconcile, only to be told by the bitch himself that he was marrying her! I have to sit here and play like I'm enjoying being her fucking friend!"

"You wasn't invited to try to rekindle some fucking romance, you were invited because you're my best man." said Draco, taking a shot. "What's wrong with being friends with her? At least she is fucking talking to you."

"You don't understand. None of you do. All of you have your women. Harry's already fucking married and a father, you're getting married in two weeks Draco, and if Ron were to say let's get married right now to Hermione, it would happen! You all got your happy endings, why the fuck can't I?!"

Blaise threw his glass into the wall, shattering it. The others watched as he stared at the spot in the wall that had been dusted with fine shards.

"I hope you know you're paying for that." said Draco, nonchalantly.

I just want her, okay?" said Blaise, sitting down. "I need her. I've tried to date other women, I really have. No one has appealed to me. And for her to just go out with fucking Thomas and forget what we had? Its feels like she never wanted it."

"I can honestly say that's not true." said Harry. For months after you two wrote last, Rashida was distraught. Her and Pansy would talk about it all the time."

"Hermione too." said Ron. "She missed you, she really did. It's just your holier than thou fucking attitude, mate. As if you were Merlin's gift to her or some shit. Some kind of way, you went back to being an asshole, and she didn't like that."

Blaise thought about it. They were right. The last couple of conversations he had with her, he was downright ghastly. He talked like he used to before she had came into his life, thinking that it would mask his feelings and not make him look like he was begging, even though he knew he would crawl on hot coals just to be with her.

"Maybe I need to prove myself." said Blaise.

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh shit."

"What if I can win her back?" said Blaise, the wheels in his brain starting to turn. "I can prove to her that I can be what she wants, what I used to be for her. And she'll come back."

"She's engaged, Zabini." said Draco. "You're basically saying you want to steal her away from her fiance."

Blaise smiled. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Ron threw his hands up. Harry shook his head as Draco chuckled.

"She won't go for it." he said. "She loves that tosser, she won't leave him."

"She loved me once as well, and I can get her to do it again."

"Why don't you just settle with being her friend instead of breaking up a potential marriage?" asked Ron.

"Because, I can't be her friend! I can't sit there and play like I'm her fucking chum when what I really want is to be with her! You guys, could you honestly settle with being your girlfriend, your fiance, your wife's friend?"

Neither one of them answered. They all looked awkwardly at each other, and then back at Blaise.

"Exactly. I've tried, guys. It's always been her. It'll always be her. Would it be better if I tried when she is married? If there is a chance that I can stop her before she walks down the aisle, then I'm going to take it." said Blaise firmly.

"Well, you're on your own with this then, mate." said Harry. "Pansy would hex my ass if I tried anything."

"Same with Ginny." said Draco. "You're not jeopardizing my marriage with your games."

Blaise looked pleadingly at Ron, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"The bloody hell if I am!"

"Ron, please..."

"Hermione will have my head!"

"No she won't! Your girlfriend is all about that mushy, hopeless romantic, soulmate shit, and so are you! These dicks don't care about that shit ("Hey!" "Fuck you!) enough to help me. Please, Ron?" begged Blaise.

Ron sighed. He didn't want to help him, it would only cause friction between him and Hermione if it got out. However, he couldn't help but feel for Blaise, especially since he was begging. Also, unbeknownst to the rest, he always thought that Rashida was moving too fast for all the wrong reasons.

"If Hermione finds out about me helping you, I swear to Merlin, I'll chop off your bollocks." growled Ron.

Blaise shook Ron's hand vigorously. "You have me in your debt, mate."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

At the same time, Rashida was sipping some Elfen Wine as she stood and looked out of the glass door of her room, gazing at Muggle London in thought. She thought that this would be easy. That seeing Blaise wouldn't affect her in the slightest. Ohhhhh but she was wrong.

The moment her eyes laid on him, her body seemed to call out to him. She had to keep herself from jumping up and running into his arms. His safe, strong arms. Other than what seemed like a few stress lines, his face was just as she had remembered from Hogwarts. His eyes still twinkled when he smiled, and seemed to burn like dim bluebells when he was in a rage. She felt herself wanting to drag him off to one of Draco's many rooms in the manor and have the same beautiful, intense, and lust filled love making that they used to do, something she had never shared with Dean.

Speaking of Dean...

She felt arms wrap around her from behind. She cringed inside that she thought of Blaise first, however, she felt comforted that it was indeed Dean.

"You okay?" Dean whispered from over top her head.

"Sure." Rashida said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Dean chuckled. "Don't give me that. Seeing your ex that you were barmy about way back when after so long? I would understand if it made you feel uncomfortable."

Rashida sighed. Uncomfortable was a very good word to use, seeing as she really didn't know how to feel about Blaise at all.

"It's just weird seeing him again after not seeing him for five years, you know?" she tried to explain.

"I hate to be nosy, but what did you two talk about?" asked Dean, somewhat nervous.

Rashida took another sip of her wine. "We talked about how we were going to be. And we decided to try and be friends."

"Friends?" Really?"

"We were friends before we dated." said Rashida. "Though our friendship started out rocky, it was still there, and I cherished it."

"Does he still...I mean..."

"Does he still care? I guess, but he is fine with us being friends. He-"

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is are we still getting married." said Dean finally.

Rashida turned in Dean's arm to face him. "Is that what you're worried about?"

"Am I wrong to worry? He proposed to you once, I was there."

"I had my reasons for saying no at the time." said Rashida.

"At that time, yes. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Dean, please." said Rashida, reaching up to smooth her fingers over Dean's cheek. "Please don't do this. I still have this ring on my finger, don't I?"

Dean smirked. "Yes you do."

"Then that should be all the confirmation you need. Blaise is my past. And you're my future" said Rashida, standing on her tiptoes to plant a sweet kiss on Dean's lips.

However, in her head, she had to keep repeating the statement she had just made to her fiance over and over again.

Blaise was going to be more of a problem than she anticipated.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bet

Chapter 3: The Bet

For the next week, Blaise and Rashida both tried hard to avoid each other. For the most part, it was fairly easy. Rashida was with Ginny, Pansy, and Hermione doing bridal things, and Blaise was off with Draco, Ron and Harry doing groomsmen things.

The little times that they would interact, it would be a quick hello, or a joke or two. Nothing to have a full blown conversation over.

The day of the rehearsal dinner came, and while the wedding part of the rehearsal went through without a hitch, the reception part proved to be problematic very quickly.

Narcissa explained that the bride and groom would have the first dance, and after two minutes of the song had played, the groomsmen and bridesmaids would join in and dance as well. Days ago,unbeknownst to Blaise, it was agreed that Hermione would dance with him, and Rashida with Ron, to avoid any animosity. However, Ron seemed to have changed his mind.

"What do you mean you're dancing with me now?" said Hermione, very much confused.

"I just don't want to dance with Rashida anymore." said Ron. "No offense."

"Nome taken." laughed Rashida.

Hermione pulled Ron's tall frame down to ear level with her. "You know why we decided that you two would dance," she whispered harshly in his ear, " why are you changing your mind? Have you and Blaise talked?"

No, it's not that." said Ron, inwardly cringing. "I just want to dance with you."

"We have the whole reception to dance together, Ron. You're acting like Blaise is going to be my date or something. What's going on?"

"Hermione, please. Can we not argue about it? Please?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She wasn't a fool.

"Fine. Whatever. But if something happens, it's on your head." said Hermione, pushing Ron back up.

Ron shot a look of death at Blaise, who simply shrugged.

"Are we sorted?" asked Narcissa, impatiently. "Now, everybody pair up so we can get this over with. Dinner will be starting in another two hours."

Rashida walked up to Blaise, trying not to melt at the smirk that he was giving her. He bowed in front of her and held out his hand. She put her hand in his, brought her other hand to his shoulder while he put his hand too comfortably on the small of her back, and music began.

The friends knew the steps, having watched Lucius and Narcissa do them the entire week before the rehearsal. Blaise and Rashida tried not to make eye contact as they waltzed around the small dancing space they were to stay in.

They danced silently the entire time, each one trying to think about the dance steps, and not that they were indeed dancing with each other. Rashida tried to keep focus on her footing while visions of when she used to hold onto Blaise's broad shoulders in a much different setting flooded her brain. Blaise was busy trying to control his lust filled thoughts as well, as his hand was at a place on Rashida's back that had been there many times before, in much more intimate circumstances.

After the dance was over, the two quickly parted ways to respectable sides of the room, their hearts pounding.

* * *

While they all went back the the rooms they were dressing in, Ron invaded Blaise's, his face determined.

"I'm telling Hermione." he said to Blaise in a non wavering tone.

"Are you mad?" exclaimed Blaise as he buttoned up his dress shirt. "She will ruin everything with her morals bullshit."

"It isn't bullshit, and she won't ruin anything. I just can't stand to lie to her. Especially when I shouldn't have to. I told you, you're not ruining my relationship with your problems, mate."

"You're right, you're right. Sorry. I was being selfish. You don't have to tell her anything, I'll just do this on my own." said Blaise as he sat down on the edge of the bed he was occupying.

Ron sighed. "I would help you mate, you know I would."

"You helped enough switching dance partners, Weasley."

"Did you two talk any?"

"No."

"And why not? You had her to where she would probably speak to you." said Ron, confused.

"I feel like tomorrow would be a better time to do it." said Blaise, putting on his tie. "More of a romantic setting if you will."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "You're really going to do this, aren't you?"

"Was there any doubt?"

"You do know Dean is going to be at this dinner, right?" said Ron.

"I know, and frankly I don't give a damn where he is. He's going to be at the wedding too, but guess who dances with her first? I don't need much. I've seen the way she looks at me. She doesn't want to get married." said Blaise, as he put on his shoes.

"To be completely honest, I don't think she wants to either." said Ron. "They got together back in October, and he proposed like in May."

Blaise stopped what he was doing. "It's fucking July."

"I know."

"So this is way too quick. Shida is not a girl for quickness, at least, she didn't used to be." said Blaise, sounding a bit worried.

Ron shrugged. "You really thought she would remain the same girl you met? We aren't 18 anymore, mate. We've all changed."

"I know her, Ron. She hasn't changed a bit." said Blaise, taking one last look in the mirror.

"But what if she has?"

"I have to at least try, don't I?" said Blaise, starting to get frustrated. "Can't I at least try?"

Ron sighed, but nodded. He knew Blaise's mind was made up. He wasn't about to try to convince him otherwise any further.

The rehearsal dinner was somewhat of a formal bore to the group. Narcissa had set up everything, and had droned on and on about how things were going to go the next day. She even put a curfew on the guys, stating that if they were going to have a stag night (Ginny had already had a girls night the weekend before), they were to either be in by 12 or have something at the Manor. Draco opted to just get wasted in the comfort of the Manor, as he knew that he probably wouldn't make it home by 12.

For the whole of the dinner, there was an unrecognized by everyone else tension between Blaise and Dean. Blaise had caught onto it the first time he had complimented Rashida on her attire, which was a deep purple gown that complimented her very well. For Rashida's sake, Blaise had shook Dean's hand, however, he felt as if his bones were crushed after the shake.

Throughout the dinner, Blaise felt Dean's eyes on him, and every now and then he would catch the man glaring at him when Rashida wasn't paying attention. Soon, Blaise had started purposely making Rashida laugh on occasion, just to see if it ruffled the Gryffindor's feathers. He was not disappointed, as every time Rashida chuckled, Dean looked as if he wanted to punch something.

* * *

Later on, when the girls had went their separate ways and the guys (adding on Theo Nott, Gregory Goyle, and Colin Creevey, whom Draco mildly tolerated for Ginny's sake)Dean decided to make a move.

"Zabini, a word?" he said as Blaise passed by him to go into Draco's parlor.

Blaise smirked and followed Dean to a balcony, where Dean pulled out a pack of muggle cigs.

"Fancy a fag, Zabini?" asked Dean, holding out the box towards Blaise.

"Hell no. Never touched the shit." said Blaise truthfully. "Hard to believe Shida lets you. She hates cigs from what I remember."

Dean stuck the cigarette in his mouth, lit the end of it with his wand, took a somewhat long drag, and then blew the smoke out into the night.

"Yeah, she doesn't like them. I smoke them when I'm not around her, out of respect." said Dean, flicking ashes over the balcony.

"Ah."

"Nice that you brought her up, Zabini. That's actually what I wanted to speak to you about."

"Really?" said Blaise in a sarcastic voice.

"As you can imagine." said Dean, smirking. "She told me how she invited you to our wedding next month."

"That she did. Kind of her, wasn't it?"

"Too kind, I'd say. But it is her wedding too of course."

"I'm sorry?"

"Let's be real about this." said Dean, taking another puff of the cig, then flicking the rest of it over the balcony. "I'm no fool. I've seen the way you look at her, Zabini. You fancy yourself still in love with her I gathered."

Blaise crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "So you Gryffs aren't blinded by pride to see the big picture."

"Well I love her too, just know that." grumbled Dean.

"Do you really? How the hell would you know? You haven't even been with a full year yet and you're getting married to her."

"I've fancied her since Hogwarts, I'll have you know." said Dean, standing up straight. "I had to sit back and watch her fawn over someone who didn't give a fuck about a witch."

"Correction: she never fawned over me." said Blaise. "If anything, I fawned over her. But that's neither here nor there."

"The point is, you didn't deserve her."

"Excuse me?" chuckled Blaise.

"You heard me, Zabini. You've been a fucking slag since you figured out what to do with a hard prick. Sticking it in everything that had a fucking vagina."

"Well I certainly didn't stick it in yours."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Got me fooled right now, Thomas. You're acting so much like a little bitch, that I have mistaken you for having a pussy."

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather fuck-"

"Don't say it!" said Dean, whipping out his wand, prompting Blaise to do the same.

"So, you're going to hex me for still wanting my ex? By all means, have at, Thomas. It won't change anything." said Blaise, pointing his wand at Dean's heart.

"I actually wanted to extend a proposition." said Dean, lowering his wand.

Blaise was confused as he lowered his wand. "Sorry?"

"Well you used to be a betting man, Zabini." sneered Dean. "Oh yeah. Rah told me all about the start of your relationship."

"And what of it?" asked Blaise.

"Care to make one? Regarding my fiancé?" asked Dean.

Blaise almost laughed. "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack, mate." said Dean. "I bet you that you can't convince Rashida to leave me and be with you by the time the minister says 'you may kiss the bride'."

Blaise was stunned. "You're really serious about this. Are you really giving me the chance to seduce your fiancé?" he asked, dumbstruck.

"Are you saying you can't do it?"

Blaise scoffed. "Hell no. But, Rashida wouldn't like it."

"She doesn't have to know."

"Bullshit, you'll tell her."

"No I won't. I'll be too busy watching you scrub the egg off your face when she rejects your dumbass."

Blaise thought about it. Clearly Dean was trying to play hardball, but was going about it all wrong.

"Conditions?" asked Blaise.

"If you win, of course you'll get what you wanted and you won't have to worry about me interfering in your relationship."

"And if I lose?"

Dean gave Blaise a dark smile. "If you lose, you leave here and never contact Rashida in any way, shape or form for the rest of your life."

Blaise shook his head immediately. "Hell no, not agreeing. I'm not cutting off my friendship because you're an intimidated little bitch."

"You'd be doing that anyways trying to force a woman to love you again, so you might as well. Besides, you got her with the first bet you made, who knows? You may get her with this one as well." said Dean, smirking as if the situation was laughable.

"I'm not doing it, and you can kiss my ass." said Blaise as he stormed off the balcony, with Dean looking on, eyes saying 'oh yes you will.".


	4. Chapter 4: The Wedding

There's a The Princess Diaries 2 reference in here. Let's see if you can spot it lol

* * *

Chapter 4: The Wedding

Blaise woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He had drank way more than he had intended. Most of it was because of the stag party, but a lot of it was him drinking over what Dean had said.

A bet. He really had made a bet over his fiance. How could someone who claimed he loved her enough to marry her use her like that?

Perhaps it was a test or some sort. Maybe Rashida had put him up to it to see where Blaise's head really was. He eliminated that thought immediately. Rashida wouldn't have done something like that.

Maybe Dean made it up just to stir trouble. Maybe, if he would have said yes, Dean would have went back and told Rashida, causing her to get angry and not have anything to do with him. Yes, that had to be it, the sneaky bastard.

Blaise climbed out of bed and made his way out the door to Draco's room. He had to knock multiple times but finally Draco came to the door, looking just as terrible as he was feeling.

"Why are you doing this to me?" groaned Draco as he stuck his head out the door.

"You should be thanking me. You have a wedding to be at in 6 hours. Got some hangover potion? I think we both need it." said Blaise.

Draco groaned once again and let Blaise into his room. He walked over to his bathroom and came out with a slender potion bottle and two small cups. He filled the cups with the potion, handed one to Blaise, and the two downed the nasty but helpful concoction, feeling better in a matter of seconds.

"Much better, thanks mate." said Blaise, sitting down on the edge of Draco's bed. "So, ready to become the misses?"

Draco chuckled as he started looking over his robes. "As ready as I'll ever be. You know, I never pictured myself marrying such a dominate person. Then again, I never pictured myself with a Weasley either. And here I am. Loving both."

Blaise smirked. "Almost sickening. If I were a childish man, I would throw up."

"Sod off, you know you wouldn't mind being tied down to one woman."

"Yeah...unfortunately the one woman I wouldn't mind being tied down to, is going to be tied down to a prat that is more arrogant than I am."

"Dean? Arrogant? Highly unlikely. He reeks of humility, it's so unreal." said Draco, sitting down to shine up his dress shoes.

"You wouldn't think that after the conversation that me and him had last night on your balcony." said Blaise, going over to Draco's brandy stand and pouring himself a shot.

Draco stopped buffing. "I'm sorry?"

Blaise took a sip of the brandy, then went into the story of what happened between he and Dean, explaining everything about the bet.

"Damn, I stand corrected." said Draco. "You telling Rashida?"

Blaise scoffed. "She won't believe me, she will see that as some tactic bullshit. No, I'm not going to say anything."

Draco shrugged. I guess. But don't you think she will be pissed to find out that you knew all along? If she were to find out what the piece of shit said?"

Before Blaise could answer, there was a knock at Draco's door. The door cracked open, and Narcissa stuck her head inside.

"Oh good Blaise, you've gotten him up for me. You're doing a good job as best man."

Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise stood up and smiled harder than needed. "Oh yes ma'am. Had to whip this boy here into shape."

* * *

The rest of the morning passed by fairly quickly. The rest of the groomsmen came and got ready under Lucius Malfoy's forced but watchful eye, while Narcissa was in another part of the manor, helping Ginny and the others get themselves right.

Pansy was Ginny's maid of honor, so she did a lot with Narcissa, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny, as the rest of the women helped each other with hair, dress, and makeup.

Though Rashida was trying to be as helpful as she could, she seemed to have much on her mind distracting her. Mainly Blaise. She had seen him briefly on the way to Ginny's preparation room, and they had shared pleasantries, but she couldn't help but admire him all dressed up. There was no disputing it. The man could hang a suit.

"You seem distant." said Hermione, as she waved her wand to put Rashida's dreadlocks into as intricate a bun as she possibly could.

"I'm here, aren't I?" said Rashida, as Hermione sat in front of her and prepared to do Rashida's makeup the muggle way.

"Physically, yes,"said Hermione, not fooled, "but your mind is elsewhere."

"My mind is always where it shouldn't be, Mi." sighed Rashida, as Hermione started applying subtle makeup to her face. "I thought that I would be able to handle seeing Blaise and wanting to be his friend. But he dominates my mind in the worst ways now. It's exhausting. Did you see the way he looked before we came in here? I could have ravaged him!"

Hermione let out a small giggle. "So you're lusting after your cute ex. That's to be expected, but as long as you don't act on it, it's okay, isn't it? I'm not really sure how that works."

Rashida chuckled along with her. "It would be okay if I wasn't engaged to someone else, Hermione."

"Have you talked to Dean about it?"

"We talked the night Blaise got here. He wanted to know were we still getting married, and I told him yes."

"And...?"

"I do, I really do " said Rashida quickly. "If I didn't want it, I would have never agreed."

"That's not necessarily true." said Hermione. "When Dean proposed to you, Blaise was not around, and hadn't been around in four years. He wasn't even a thought in your head."

"That's where you're wrong, actually." said Rashida, glumly. "Blaise always plagued my thoughts, my dreams. Blaise was everywhere. I always wondered how he was doing or if he was okay. If he himself were married off."

"What about your feelings for him?"

"I love Dean, Hermione."

"Of course you do. But did you ever stop loving Blaise?"

Rashida looked at her friend, confusion radiating from her eyes. Though she tried to hide it, she knew Hermione could see it.

"I don't know, Mi. I really don't know."

"Well," said Hermione as she applied some more blush, "I dare say you need to figure that out."

* * *

The wedding went off without a hitch. Ginny had looked stunning in her ivory wedding robes (much to Mrs. Weasley's disliking, as she would have preferred her daughter in white, but Ginny laughed and said it would have been a lie) amongst the dozens and dozens of roses that outlined a path outside in the garden, and Draco had looked dashing in his muggle tuxedo, which he had started taking a liking to them after Harry wore one in he and Pansy's wedding. The "I do's" were exchanged, the kissing of the bride had been done (though not as tasteful as the mothers of the bride and groom would have preferred), and after pictures were taken, everybody was ushered into the ballroom inside of Malfoy Manor.

When they got in and everyone was fed and seated, the first dance started. Draco and Ginny looked like a million galleons as they danced around the room, smiling and laughing at jokes and banter being quietly passed between the two of them. Soon, it was time for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to join in the dancing.

Blaise caught Rashida's eye and crossed over to meet with her. He couldn't help but soon inwardly (like he had been doing the entire wedding)at the sight of her. Her deep blue dress, almost as deep a blue as his eyes, made her skin look even more smooth and tempting. The fact that even though Hermione had made up her face, she looked like she only had lipstick on, made her look even more flawless than she already did in his eyes.

They stood on the dance floor, observing one another for a couple of seconds. Then, nervously, Rashida raised one timid arm and placed it on his shoulder, her hand resting in a small space under his neck, and put her other hand into his left hand, while his right went to the small of her back. Rashida cringed a bit in her mind about how comfortable this felt. It took her back to the Malfoy's Christmas Party that they had attended together all those years ago.

They began to waltz around the dance floor, careful to remain in their small section so as not to slam into the others. After the first lift, the tension started to alleviate some, and they managed to strike up a conversation.

"Its nice to see that you haven't lost your touch." said Rashida. "I meant to tell you that yesterday."

"Well, when you have done this waltz since childhood, it would be a crime to mess it up." said Blaise with a small smile.

"Right, I forgot. You European purebloods and your traditions."

"Italiano, darling." smirked Blaise.

"Is Italy not in Europe?"

"Point made."

"You always have to do things the hard way, don't you?" said Rashida.

Blaise stopped himself from making the innuendo that had popped into his head by nodding a bit harder than he normally would have.

"You're going the hurt your neck doing that." said Rashida, and not really noticing, rubbed the back of his neck three times with her hand.

The touch sent a delightful shiver down Blaise's spine. He wanted nothing more than to wisk Rashida away to one of the many rooms in the manor and snog her senseless.

"Sorry." said Rashida, moving her hand away from his neck.

"You don't have a reason to be sorry, love."

"Blaise..."

"You don't. We're friends, remember? It's not like you can't touch me." said Blaise, looking at Rashida deep into her eyes.

"I know, but it isn't right to you. It isn't...it isn't right to Dean."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Can we not bring Dean up right now? I would very much love to enjoy this dance."

"What do you mean? Dean is-"

"You remember Draco's Christmas Party?" said Blaise, quickly changing the subject.

Rashida allowed it to pass. She didn't want an argument on Draco and Ginny's day. "Of course I remember. The first moments were dreadful, and it was the first time I was required to waltz."

"You did fine."

"It wasn't like I didn't know how, it was just that I was basically made to. With all the weddings I have been to since graduation, I should be a pro at waltzing by now."

"Who else got married?" asked Blaise.

"If someone wouldn't have ran to Italy, you would have known." said Rashida, thanking her voice for not sounding like the bite she felt with that statement.

Unfortunately Blaise felt the sting, but didn't show his hurt for it. "Are you going to tell me who got married?" he asked as he lifted her once more and twirled her around.

"Well, my brother for one, finally ." said Rashida. Blaise laughed at that. He remembered how she used to go on and on about her brother never seeming to want to settle down. "Let see, I went to Lavender and Theo Nott's wedding, that was fun, ummm Neville married a very lovely Hufflepuff girl who's name escapes me, Luna just recently married a Scamander, not to mention the numerous Weasley weddings. I think all but Ron are married now. Oh, and Mamma and Pappa renewed their vows."

"That's wonderful. How are your folks?" asked Blaise, who remembered her fantastic parents, especially her intimidating but fun father.

"They're doing good. They just got back from doing business with some wizards in America. I would have loved to had gone, but I had used my vacation time on Dean when we went to Ireland for Seamus's birthday week."

"Right." said Blaise, not wanting to speak on anything that had to do with Dean. He twirled Rashida out and then brought her back into him, their bodies much closer than they had been.

"I've been meaning to tell you that you look beautiful tonight."he whispered in her ear. Rashida's eyes fluttered. The sound of his voice in her ear was taking her back to many Hogwarts nights spent in his dorm.

"Thank you. You look handsome too." said Rashida slowly, trying hard to avoid Blaise's gaze.

"Shida, I-"

The music stopped, and the applause came from all directions, stopping Blaise from saying how he felt at that exact moment. Rashida couldn't be more thankful, as she was beginning to not trust herself to be around him anymore. She let got of Blaise, turned, and walked quickly away, without another word.

Blaise stood there feeling like a complete idiot as he watched Rashida all but run over to Dean. When she had made it to him, Dean had wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into him. All the while, he was staring at Blaise, as if he were taunting him. As if he took great pride in the fact that he had already one.

Blaise smirked back. As he smirked, Dean took his fingers and rubbed them together, as if he were asking for money. But Blaise knew immediately what he meant. He walked off, fighting back the urge to hex the tosser.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Blaise and Rashida avoided each other. Though they kept their respectable distance, their eyes did not, and every now and then, one could feel the other staring. When their eyes would meet on occasion, they would lock for a few seconds, until one of them was the bigger person and would look away.

Blaise sat back and observed how Dean and Rashida interacted with each other. He could tell that Rashida did have strong feelings for the prat, but she second guessed them, and that Dean may have liked Rashida, but he didn't love her as he tried to lead on. He seemed to treat Rashida more as a trophy piece to show off as they moved around the room, rather than a proud fiance who couldn't wait to make her his wife.

Blaise wasn't fooled. Both parties were putting on a great show, but a show nonetheless. And Blaise was ready for the curtain to close.

Later that night, when Blaise went off to find one of the manor's many loo's, Dean and his path crossed again.

"Did you have a lovely time waltzing with my fiancé?" smirked Dean. "You ready to say yes to that bet?"

"Fuck you and your bet." snarled Blaise. "I already told you I'm not interested. However, I will take great delight in getting her back and making you look like a fool. You don't love her. Why are you with her?"

Dean blinked. "Who are you to tell me that I don't love her? You don't know a bloody thing about us nor how we feel about one another."

"I may not know about your sham of a relationship, but I do know that you look at her like she's a fucking piece of meat rather than a woman you really wanna be with. You do anything to make her cry, and I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

Dean looked Blaise up and down, as if he were sizing him up. He may have had Blaise by a few inches, but Blaise was a bit more buff than he was.

"I have you know that fear is not in my vocabulary." he huffed.

Blaise stood his ground. "Maybe not. But it's in your eyes." he said.

He walked off leaving Dean standing there, furious. Hang the bet. Blaise was going to make sure Rashida saw this imposter for what he was, even if he didn't get her in return.


	5. Chapter 5: Much Ado About Babysitting

Chapter 5: Much Ado About Babysitting

Ginny and Draco left for the Bahamas for their honeymoon, however, Narcissa had told Blaise that he could continue to stay at the manor for as long as he pleased. He had lied and told her that he was considering moving back and living on his own, so he would need a while to find a place as well as work.

His real intentions were to stay up until Rashida and Dean's potential wedding, which was to be another month away.

For three days, Blaise didn't reach out to anyone. He planned out what he was going to do, how he was going to make situations happen for himself, and exactly how he was going to successfully get the love of his life back.

His first step was to get a tried and true ally on his side. He knew that he couldn't use Ron, as Ron had already made it known that he was not going to have Hermione angry at him for meddling into Rashida's affairs. So he decided to go to the one person who he knew would not mind it in the slightest, and would probably take delight in it.

"So, what brings you here on this nice Tuesday morning, Blaise?" asked Pansy as she sipped her tea and stared at her friend that was sitting across from her. "Are you doing me a favor and babysitting for me? I could use a muggle mani/pedi."

"Actually I came to have a chat with you about something."

"And then to babysit afterwards, correct?" said Pansy, raising an eyebrow.

Blaise smirked. "Fine. I'll babysit for an hour."

"Three."

"Fine, three. I guess I should cater to you, seeing as what I'm going to ask is going to be putting you against one of your dearest friends."

Pansy raised the teacup once again to her mouth. "Continue."

"I need your help Pans." said Blaise. "I want to get Rashida back."

Pansy looked over at Blaise, teacup still raised to her mouth. "Go on." she said.

Blaise spent the next ten minutes explaining everything that he felt, his talk with Dean, the tiny moments he and Rashida shared, and what he wanted to try to do. Pansy didn't interrupt as she listened attentively to his words, the wheels in her own head turning.

When Blaise finished with his story, Pansy looked at him, her face unreadable.

"You do know that what you're asking me to do is help you bust up one of my best female friends with her fiance, just because you can't get over your Hogwarts sweetheart." said Pansy. "However, I'm not too fond of Thomas either. He and I don't get on, never have. So I really wouldn't want to see my wonderful friend with such a mess."

Blaise grinned, excited to have Pansy in his corner.

"Now, for me to help you, you have to go along with what I say and do, no questions, no complaints." said Pansy as she accioed a quill and parchment and began to write. "Your help starts now. And the time limit of your babysitting just went up to when Harry gets home."

Blaise's grin fell. "Are you kid-"

"No complaints." smirked Pansy, as she got up and walked to her fireplace. She threw in some Floo powder and sent off the n parchment in green flames.

"What did you do?" asked Blaise.

"You'll see in a few minutes. Anyways, as I was saying, no complaining, no second guessing me, no trying to get me to do things that only benefit you and not her. I know Rashida inside and out, even more than you do, as you have been giving away in Verona. So I will be able to give you the best advice. Also, do not mention that I'm helping you to Harry. Dean is one of his most trusted friends, so he would be rather hacked off at me if he knew."

Blaise nodded. About a minute later, green flames once again ignited in Pansy's fireplace. They brought Rashida with them, walking out in a yellow sundress with slippers on, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Pansy...and Blaise..." said Rashida, very much confused. "What's going on?"

"Blaise has volunteered to watch Jamie and Maddi." said Pansy cheerfully. "Problem is he doesn't have a lot of experience, so I thought you would love to help assist him."

Rashida gave Pansy a curious look. One that she also gave quickly to Blaise before turning her attention back on the Slytherin witch. "If he doesn't have experience, why ask him?"

"Because he owes me. As do you, remember?" said Pansy, her voice sugary sweet.

Rashida rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "How could I forget? You remind me every other week."

"Well, it's time to cash in." said Pansy, getting up from her chair. "You and Blaise are going to watch the kids while I go and do some much needed pampering of myself.

Rashida looked at Blaise then back over to Pansy.

"Why do I get the feeling that-"

"Well I'm off." said Pansy, rushing to the door. "The kids are in their playroom and will want lunch soon. Ta-ta!"

And with that, Pansy walked swiftly out the door.

* * *

Blaise and Rashida looked at each other and grimaced.

"So, what is she making you do this for?" asked Blaise.

Rashida shrugged and chuckled. "I wanted this special yarn for my hair, and she knew where and how to get it. She claimed that she had to fight tooth and nail to hunt it down. She probably just had to apparate to another country or some shit and get it at a muggle store."

"So she has been holding it over your head? How very Slytherin of her." said Blaise. "That's what's in your hair now?"

Rashida nodded.

"It looks beautiful." said Blaise sincerely as he touched a strand of her hair, causing Rashida's cheeks to tingle with blush.

"Thank you." she said, backing away from him. He couldn't touch her hair like he used to, he just couldn't.

Blaise tried to ignore the small gut punched feeling that he was having at the backing away of Rashida. "So, what are these tiny tossers like?"

"Don't call them that, they are just kids." scolded Rashida. "And they are sweet, but James can be a bit of a handful. One in which you will have the energy for."

Blaise smirked. "Why do I get the ball of energy and you get the baby?"

Rashida didn't give him any answers. Instead, she shrugged and beckoned him to follow her to the kids.

Blaise followed behind her, making no attempt to hide the fact that he was watching her hips sway back and forth in her dress. It took everything in him not to reach out and grab her as he used to. Rashida could feel his eyes on the back of her. She hated herself for liking it.

When they got to the small room filled with an endless mix of toys, both muggle and wizard, they gazed upon the mess that Pansy had purposely left them in. James, who had many of Pansy's key features with his almost pale green eyes and a respectable blend of black and brown hair, looked up from the muggle Hot Wheels cars he was playing with and squealed when he saw the familiar face of his godmum.

"Shi-Shi!" he cheered, running over to her and latching onto her neck as Rashida had knelt down to meet the child. "What are you here for?"

"I've come to watch you and your sister while Mummy is out and Daddy's at work. Is that okay?" said Rashida in a soft voice that Blaise had never heard her use before.

James looked positively ecstatic. "Can you tell us stories like last time, Shi-Shi? Please?"

"Sure," she said, letting go of James and standing up. It was then that James had finally noticed Blaise standing against the doorsill. Both gentlemen eyed each other intently for a few seconds, as Rashida went to pick up Madison, who was a spitting image of Pansy, minus the emerald green eyes and jet black hair of her father.

"Who are you?" asked the curious toddler as he looked up at Blaise with half interest, half annoyance.

Blaise couldn't help but be amused by the boy's lack of intimidation by a new adult. He stuck out his hand for James to shake.

"Blaise Zabini, sir." he said, not really knowing how to introduce himself to a kid.

James eyed Blaise's hand cautiously for a few seconds, then took it and gave it a shake.

"James Potter, sir." he said, mocking Blaise, causing him to chuckle.

Rashida stood here with Madison and watched the interaction with the two closely, anxious to see how Blaise would be with the boy. Though James was only four, he was extremely bright, and very in tune with people and their emotions, so she was curious how he was going to be with Blaise.

"What are you here for?" asked James.

"I'm here to help Rashida watch you and your sister."

James scrunched up his nose. "I don't need watchin, Imma man."

Blaise let out a laugh. "A man, eh? And tell me, what does a man do?"

"A man goes to work like my Daddy does, and he sits and talks and plays quidditch, and saves the day."

"And do you do any of those things?"

"Yes!" said James, puffing out his chest.

"What's your job description then?" asked Blaise, shooting Rashida a quick wink.

James looked confused for a second. "What's that mean?" he asked.

"What's your job is what I'm saying. " said Blaise. "When someone says description, they mean describe. Tell them what you do."

"Ohhhhhh." said James, as if he should have known it all along. "Ummm, I play."

"You play, eh? And how much does that pay?" humored Blaise.

"A many many! You wanna play with me?" Come on!"said James, pulling on Blaise's hand.

"How about we eat some lunch first and then we play?" said Rashida. "Blaise can cook for us."

Blaise gave Rashida a sour look. He really wasn't in the mood to cook anything. James however, gave him an awestruck look.

"You can cook? My Daddy can cook sandwiches! Can you cook sandwiches?"

"Sandwiches it is, I guess." said Blaise, more interested in showing off that he could easily make more mouthwatering food than sandwiches.

They went into the kitchen where Blaise ended up making he and the others grilled cheese sandwiches with milk and honey and peanut butter celery logs, a treat that his mother used to make him when he was a kid. Rashida watched as Blaise and James started to hit it off as if Blaise was a constant like Draco and Ron was in his life. She liked seeing that Blaise didn't talk to James as if he were a baby, something that James had never liked people to do. She also liked how quickly Madison (who did not like meeting new people) warmed up to Blaise.

After lunch, Blaise and Rashida took the kids to the backyard, where the Potters had a small playground that had many protection spells casted on it and allowed them to play. Blaise pretended to not know a thing about Quidditch, and allowed James to "teach" him the rules of the game with his father's old Firebolt that had been charmed not to go higher than four feet.

As she watched Blaise and the kids interact, Rashida couldn't help not admire the man. She had remembered when they had a conversation about children at Hogwarts. He had said that he had yet to meet a child that liked him. But here, she seen that the kids were absolutely enamored with the man they had only met not even two hours ago, and thought about how they had known Dean pretty much since birth, and yet James was just starting to want to come around him. Madison didn't want anything to do with him.

Soon, it was time for naps. While James went to sleep immediately, Madison took a lot of coaxing, in the manner of rocking and songs. At first, when Rashida was trying to do it, Madison cried and squirmed and very much didn't want to be in the arms of the witch. However, when Blaise offered to give it a try, she calmed down tremendously, laying her head politely on Blaise's shoulder, letting the soothing sound of Blaise's voice lull her to sleep in less than five minutes.

After laying Madison down in her crib, Blaise and Rashida sat in the Potter's parlor, while Rashida served the both of them tea. They sipped quietly for a few moments, each one stealing glances at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

* * *

"I have to say, you've really surprised me today." said Rashida.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know you were so good with kids."

Blaise shrugged. "I didn't know I was either. I figured they would hate me."

"Why would they hate you? You didn't give them any reason to." said Rashida, sipping her tea.

Blaise shrugged again. "I didn't know you were so good with kids either." he complimented.

Rashida grinned. "Well, they are my god babies, and they are great kids, so it's not hard to be good with them."

"Do you want kids?" Blaise asked, taking a bite of a biscuit.

Rashida dipped her biscuit in her tea and hesitated a bit before answering. "I do. I would love to have kids."

Blaise sensed her hesitation. "But..."

"But, Dean doesn't really like the idea of having children. " she said, almost in a whisper.

Blaise scoffed. "Well isn't that lovely." he said in a sarcastic voice.

Rashida glared at him. "What do you have to say, smart ass?"

"A smart ass, am I? You know me well. Then you should know exactly what I'm going to say then."

Rashida sighed. "Probably why am I marrying someone who doesn't want what I want, huh?"

"Brilliant, Holmes."

"Oh shut up. And anyways, he more said he didn't want them right away. He may want kids later down the road, you never know."

"So you're willing to take that risk and end up in a marriage where you aren't when sure both of you have the same intentions? Shida, that isn't like you."

"And what do you know of me?"

"Please. I know that you wouldn't do something with someone if you knew that both of you weren't in sync. Look how long it took us to have sex with each other."

"What does that have to do with Dean and I?"

"Have you and Dean had sex yet?" asked Blaise, smugly.

Rashida sat her teacup down with more force than intended. "That's...that's none of your business."

Blaise cocked up an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a no."

"What difference does that make?"

"It makes a hell of a difference because it shows that you don't trust him enough to have sex with him."

Rashida sucked her teeth. "Maybe I want to wait until marriage, Zabini. Ever think of that?"

Blaise smirked. "Please, Mosi. You don't trust him enough, admit it. I bet when you two get married, you won't even have sex on your honeymoon."

Rashida's jaw dropped. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Maybe not, but I do know you." said Blaise, remaining calm.

"And what do you know of me so much, Blaise?"

"I know that you really don't want to do this. It's written all over your face." said Blaise.

Rashida felt her blood beginning to boil. How fucking dare he try to tell her what she wanted, what she wouldn't do with the man that she was marrying in less than a month. It had been five years! He didn't know her at all anymore!

Before she could answer, they each heard Madison cry out. She had awakened, and didn't see anyone there. Rashida made to get up but Blaise put up a hand, stopping her.

"I'll go check, you stay here." he said, getting up and walking towards the sill.

"For what it's worth, I'd give you children, if that was what you wanted." said Blaise, before going out the room.

* * *

For the rest of the day, there was an awkward tension between the two as they watched the kids. They only really spoke to each other when it concerned James and Madison, and by the time Pansy had returned, Rashida was done with Blaise's presence.

Rashida said a hasty goodbye when Pansy stepped into the door, without wanting to hear one back from her. Blaise rushed after her, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me, Blaise..." said Rashida in a voice of warning.

"Look," sighed Blaise, "I apologize, okay? I shouldn't have said any of that. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Just, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. Let's have dinner Friday night "

"I can't. My parents are having Dean and I over for dinner." said Rashida in a low voice.

Blaise slipped his hand down her arm and to her hand. "Saturday night, then? Please? Just us friends? Hell, we don't even have to go anywhere. I'll come by and cook for you."

Rashida looked at their hands and then back at Blaise's hope filled eyes. "Fine." she said, pulling out a muggle pen and a bit of parchment out of her purse. She wrote quickly on it, and then handed it to Blaise.

"This is my address. Be there at 7." she instructed. "And no funny business."

Blaise nodded, letting go of Rashida's hand to take the parchment. As soon as the paper slipped from her fingers, she apparated away.


	6. Chapter 6: The Art Of Flirting

Chapter 6: The Art Of Flirting

 _She was back at Hogwarts. And she was in the arms of Blaise Zabini._

 _It was her eighteenth birthday. He had made it extra special for her and made her sweet fried dumplings, but had made it into a cake. It had been absolutely delectable, but not as good as what was going on here._

 _She could feel his strong hand cupping her breasts as his chest was on her back. He was kissing her on her back, something that Blaise had said many times was his most favorite part of her body, though he had never said why._

 _He nibbled at her shoulder as he entered her gently, back and forth. She could feel his heart pounding on her back, in sync with the beating of hers. She gripped the sheets as she tried to hold in her feeling of ecstasy, but the fact that he was now whispering how much he loved he in his ear as he made love to her brought tears to her eyes._

* * *

Rashida woke up. She put her hand up to her face, feeling the wetness of a tear that had escaped her eye while she was sleeping. She looked over at Dean, who had spent the night, and sighed.

She got up and sat on the side of her bed, her mind racing. So now she was having sex dreams about him? She hadn't had one of those since a few years back. She couldn't deny that sex with Blaise was wonderful. He paid so much attention to her body, even if it was a quickie. She didn't have too much to compare it to, as the only other sexual partner she had was the man that had taken her virginity.

Dean and her had shared a bed many times. They had cuddled, snogged, and just like last night, simply slept. However, they had never had sex before. It wasn't like Dean looked undesirable. That was far from the case. She had even thought about it many times before, but something inside her would keep her from doing it.

She figured that maybe her own body and mind wanted to wait until after marriage. She had even told Dean that, and while he had said he understood, it wasn't like he still wouldn't try from time to time, as any man would.

It was strange, having a sex dream about her ex-boyfriend while sleeping beside her fiance. And it had felt so real. Every single kiss, every bite, every thrust was felt. She could even feel the ghost of his breath on her ear.

She got up and went to the bathroom to shower. She thought about everything that she had to do today. She had a day off, so she had made plans to go shopping with Hermione and Ginny, who had came home the night before from her and Draco's honeymoon. Then, later that night, Blaise was to come over and cook.

She found herself grinning at the thought of Blaise cooking for her. She remembered the first time he had at his home, when he had made spaghetti. Since then, he had snuck to the kitchens and forced the house elves there to let him cook there sometimes when she would stay the night in his room. Sometimes he cooked things that his mother had taught. Other times he would use the cookbook that she had given him as a Christmas present.

She had told Dean about it. No need for her to lie. She was surprised how cavalier he had been about it. She knew that Dean was a pretty laid back person, but she didn't expect him to be completely okay with her ex coming to her house and cooking dinner for her. Still, she felt that she should at least be honest and let him know.

Rashida stepped out of the shower, dried off, and put on her clothes for the day. She selected a black fitting tank that showed off enough of her back tattoo, and low rise designed by her aunt, which still gave her clothes to advertise in England.

When she came out the bathroom, Dean was already putting on his shoes.

"Leaving early?" she asked. She thought she would have at least breakfast with him.

"Just got owled in." he said, pointing to the piece of parchment on Rashida's bed. "I'm needed at the office. Sucks, I was looking forward to having at least one meal with you today."

Rashida smiled as she slipped her feet into her flats. "Yeah, me too. I was going to fix some bacon, eggs, and pancakes for us."

Dean picked up the parchment, stuck it in his pocket, walked over to Rashida, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her sweetly on the forehead. "That sounded like it would have been delicious. Too bad I can't enjoy it."

"Tomorrow perhaps?"

"Maybe. We will see." he said, kissing her quickly on the lips. "See you later, love you."

Rashida smiled as she watched Dean walk out of her bedroom door, shutting it behind him.

* * *

"About time. I thought he would never leave." said a voice that made Rashida jump. She turned and seen Blaise leaning against her sliding door to her balcony.

"Blaise? What the hell! What are you doing here?!" said Rashida, hands going to her hips.

"I sent you an owl about thirty minutes ago saying I had to come early rather than tonight. Didn't you get it?"

"Obviously not." said Rashida.

Blaise cocked an eyebrow. "Huh. Weird. I actually sent it when I had apparated in front of your flat. I seen the owl fly out your sliding door and everything."

Rashida was confused. The only owl and parchment that had came that morning was from Dean. He had said so.

Unless...

Rashida watched as Blaise took in her room. It wasn't that exciting, except for the magical mural of the African savanna that was painted on one of her walls. Throughout the day, the sky would change to match the day and night, animals would appear, and the sunsets were even better than the actual ones outside her window. She had spent months on it.

"Your work I gather." said Blaise, admiring the mural, and the sight of an elephant walking into it.

"How do you know?" asked Rashida.

"Has you written all over it. Colorful, peaceful, yet wild." said Blaise with a smirk.

"Clever."

"So, he lives with you?"

Rashida was taken aback by the question. "No, he just stayed the night last night. Nothing happened, of course."

She didn't know why she felt she needed to add that last part.

Blaise shrugged it off and walked over to her bed. "Black sheets huh?"

"Are you here to critique my decor?"

"I'm here to fix you those bacon, eggs, and pancakes you were talking about. Dean could have stuck around you know. I would have made some for him too." smirked Blaise.

Rashida rolled her eyes. "Sure you would. Come on you, follow me." she said opening the door to her room.

Rashida's flat was modest, but pretty roomy, especially for her being the only one living there. There was a spare bedroom, another bathroom, a pretty spacious sitting room/dining room with something very interesting near a corner of the room.

"Is...is that what I think it is?" asked Blaise, walking over to the metal cylinder that was connected to the floor and the ceiling.

Rashida grinned. "It is a pole, yes."

Blaise laughed as he felt the cold but smooth and shiny steel. "Please tell me the story behind this."

"No story really. It was there when I first moved in here. Us girls have a lot of fun with it when they visit. Well, not so much Pansy these days. You should see Hermione. She's a lot better on it than any of us."

Blaise laughed. "I could never picture bookish Hermione on a pole. Can't picture you either."

"Pole dancing isn't always about stripping. It's a form of art. Like all dances." said Rashida. "Come. You can't make me breakfast on a pole."

"You'd be surprised what I can do nowadays, Mosi." joked Blaise as he followed Rashida to a very nice kitchen.

"I just hope you're as good a cook as you were five years ago." said Rashida, sitting on the island counter.

Blaise smiled as he rummaged through her fridge. He got out ingredients and sat them on the other side of the island. "Mind if I take this shirt off? It's Givenchy, and I don't want to mess it up."

Rashida chuckled. "Of course it is. I guess, just throw it on the couch."

Blaise left the kitchen. When he came back, he was shirtless. Rashida hadn't expected it. He usually wore beaters under his shirts, at least, he used to.

She found herself staring unapologetically at his toned body. His chest looked more firm, but she could tell his skin was still as soft as it had always been. He was a couple shades darker than Dean, and the warm chocolate of his skin awakened the butterflies in her stomach. She longed to reach out and touch him like she used to. She could just picture her hands rubbing down his pecs, her fingers feeling every one of his muscles as they made their way down-

"Earth to Shida." said Blaise as he snapped his fingers, bringing her back.

Rashida gave Blaise a shocked expression. She didn't know what to say. She had been busted admiring her ex-boyfriend. With no shame.

She shook her head. She knew what he was doing. And she was never one to back down from a challenge. 'Two can play that game, Zabini.' she thought.

She hopped off the counter. "I'll be right back." she said in a hushed voice as she rushed back to her room.

Blaise chuckled inwardly. He knew that would get her hot and bothered. He remembered the long nights of them talking in bed while she rubbed all over his chest. 'Poor dear.' thought Blaise with a grin. 'Probably had to go and take a cold shower.'

A few minutes later, Rashida came back into the kitchen. She wore a smug expression on her face.

"You good, Shida?" asked Blaise.

"Just fine." said Rashida nonchalantly. "I'm going to make some coffee. Want some?"

"Sure." said Blaise with a shrug as he continue mixing up his pancake batter. He watched as Rashida walked over to her cabinet to get the coffee. He had to stop himself from touching her now visible back from her open back shirt that she had changed into.

He let out a low growl. Rashida's back had always appealed to him. It was unblemished, smooth, and looked like the fresh caramel that the owner of Honeydukes would pour out and cut. He longed to bite it the way he used to, and he felt his hand itch.

"Well played." he said out loud by mistake.

Rashida turned around and looked at Blaise amusingly. "Sorry, you were saying?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Slip of the tongue." he said, licking his lips as he said it.

After Blaise had finished cooking, he put his shirt back on and served both Rashida and himself. Rashida dug her fork into the fluffy stack of buttermilk pancakes, stuck the forkful into her mouth, and moaned. The pancake seemed to melt effortlessly on her tongue. It was everything she had remembered. The rest of her meal was just as good. Blaise put as much passion into making food as he did into having sex, and Rashida could have orgasmed off the food easily, if food was a turn on.

Blaise watched as Rashida enjoyed every morsel of the food he had made her. He loved watching her eat. He got a personal thrill out of her enjoying something he made special for her.

"I see someone enjoyed her breakfast." said Blaise when she was done.

"Oh stop it, you know I've always loved your cooking." said Rashida, finishing up her pancakes. She almost hated taking that last bite.

"Yeah, you did. You used to love a lot of things about me." said Blaise as he took Rashida's plate to the sink.

"And you were doing so well." said Rashida, walking behind him. "I'll wash."

"I'll dry." said Blaise standing beside her, eyes focused on her back as she wiped the dishes off. He almost missed the plate when she passed it to him to dry.

"Something wrong, Blaise?" said Rashida. "You seem distracted."

Blaise let you a few coughs. "No no. I'm good. It's just...well aren't you cold?"

Rashida grinned as she turned her head, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Why do you say that, Zabini? Do you see any goosebumps?"

Blaise took a long look from Rashida's shoulder to where her jeans started. He licked his lips slowly, his tongue longing to taste her skin, even for just a second. He shook his head quickly. He had to snap out of it. He was supposed to be the one playing the temptation game, not her.

"No, I don't see any," said Blaise, recovering and leaning towards Rashida. Oh wait, there's a few right here."

Blaise reached out and gently ran his finger across Rashida's bare back while looking straight into her eyes. Rashida kept her eyes locked onto his, trying desperately not to show how his touch had awakened a volcano within her that had been dormant for so long, and was longing to erupt. Blaise's touch was almost like a revitalization of her body's reaction to him. And she could not have that.

Rashida laughed nervously and moved away from Blaise's hand. "I guess it's a bit chilly in here after all." she said, summoning a thin jacket with her hand and putting it on as quickly as she could.

Blaise couldn't help but smile. 'So, she still likes it when I do that eh? Noted.' he thought.

* * *

They finished washing dishes the muggle way and Blaise helped put them up while Rashida washed off where they ate. When they were done, they each sat down awkwardly on the couch. Neither one seemed to know what to say to the other, but each was dying to speak.

Finally, Rashida couldn't take it anymore. "What's going on with us, Blaise?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We are both adults, we should be able to be around and talk to each other like friends."

Blaise shrugged. "We never really started out as friends, Shida. Need I remind you?"

"No, you don't need to remind me that I was a conquest." scoffed Rashida.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Rashida, we've been through this so many times, haven't we? I thought that I had apologized and you had accepted it."

"I know that Blaise, but it doesn't change the fact that it was how we got together."

"I understand that, and had it not been for you actually believing in me, I wouldn't have changed and made things better, now would I?"

"That's true, but that doesn't answer the question of why things are awkward with us now."

"I think you know the answer to that." said Blaise, running a finger down Rashida's arm.

"I don't know the answer to anything."

"Stop denying it, Shida. I surely don't."

"Stop denying what?"

"Stop denying the fact that you still have feelings for me and maybe we can see what we can do about this!" snapped Blaise, feeling himself getting angry.

"Blaise, even if I did, which I don't, it doesn't make any difference and you know it! I'm getting married in less than three weeks and that's the way it's going to be!"

"Why, Rashida? Why don't you want to even attempt to see if we still have something? Why are you so determined to fight me?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE DEAN!" shouted Rashida. "I love him! And that's not going to change!"

"Give me a fucking break, Rashida, you don't love that man! I can see it, your friends can see it. And I bet if I asked your parents, they would say the same fucking thing!" yelled Blaise, standing up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HOW I FEEL ABOUT ANYBODY?!" exclaimed Rashida, standing up as well. "YOU FUCKING RAN OFF TO FUCKING ITALY WITH YOUR MOM AND WROTE NASTY FUCKING LETTERS DEMANDING THAT I GIVE YOU THE TIME OF DAY LIKE YOU'RE SOME FUCKING KING! THEN YOU ICED ME OUT FOR FIVE YEARS-"

"YOU TOLD ME NEVER TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!"

"AND THEN YOU BRING YOUR ASS BACK THINKING THAT I WAS GOING TO WAIT AROUND LIKE SOME LOVESICK TEENAGER FOR YOU AND PICK UP WHERE WE LEFT OFF IMMEDIATELY AFTER SEEING YOU! I'VE MOVED ON, BLAISE ZABINI! I SUGGEST YOU DO THE SAME!" finished Rashida, breathing in and out as if she had just finished running around Hogwarts twice.

Blaise looked at Rashida with fire in his eyes. He was breathing just as hard as she was. Both of them stared each other down, as if they were daring the other to move.

Rashida sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"I'm sorry too." whispered Blaise.

"It's just...I...I don't know. There is so much going on in my mind, and it feel like I can't process it properly."

Blaise was confused. "Explain?"

"I don't know how to explain it, Blaise. At least, not right now."

Blaise put his hands on Rashida's shoulders. "It's fine if you have feelings for me, Shida. There isn't anything wrong with that."

Rashida looked down at the ground. "It is if I'm marrying someone else. That's not fair to Dean. Don't you agree?"

"To be honest, I could give a fuck what's fair to Dean. Dean's a fucking prick."

"BLAISE!"

"It's true! Dean is an asshole and will always be one."

"I thought we were going to have a civil moment, Zabini." said Rashida, crossing her arms.

"I mean even if this wasn't happening, I would still think him an asshole. So don't get sour with me. But as I was saying, I don't give a damn about Dean. I care about you." said Blaise, moving his hand down to her hand and taking it into his.

Rashida felt conflicted. This wasn't supposed to happen. Her and Blaise were supposed to be friends and that's it. She shouldn't feel anything. She had to remind herself how it all happened. She needed to be away from him.

"I need some space right now to think." said Rashida softly. "Thanks for breakfast."

"So you're kicking me out? This early? What will the neighbors say?" joked Blaise.

Rashida cracked a small smile. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"And you're beautiful." said Blaise, pressing his lips onto her cheek.

And with a pop, he was gone, leaving the lingering tingle of his lips on her cheek and the intoxicating smell of sin in her nostrils.


	7. Chapter 7: Taking Chances

Chapter 7: Taking Chances

For the next few days, neither party contacted each other. Blaise secluded himself to his room, and Rashida didn't come within an inch of Malfoy Manor, despite Ginny owling her a few times.

Finally, Hermione decided to take it upon herself to make Rashida talk. She sent her a howler, demanding her presence over dinner at her and Ron's home. Only the girls, so Rashida wouldn't feel ambushed.

As they sat at the dinner table having a wonderful meal that Hermione had made, neither woman said a word as Rashida played with her peas on her plate. After about ten minutes of total silence however, Pansy had had enough.

"Okay Rashida, start talking." she demanded. "What happened the other day?"

Rashida looked up from her plate as if she were snapped out of a daze. "Nothing." she mumbled.

"You're lying." said Ginny. "I can tell by how you're acting that something must have happened."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay then," said Hermione. "We won't talk about it."

Rashida nodded and looked back down at her plate.

'Three...two...one...' counted Pansy in her head.

"Why in the hell did he have to come back?!" shouted Rashida, slamming her fist on the table. "Why couldn't he have stayed his ass in Italy, far fucking away from me?!"

"I knew it." smirked Pansy.

"So I take it him cooking for you went disastrous." said Hermione, sipping her pumpkin juice.

"It was terrible! I showed my back, and he took off his shirt!"

"Oooh, sexy." joked Ginny.

"It really was." sighed Rashida. "His body seemed to have gotten better over time. I just wanted to smother him in white chocolate and lick it off."

"There goes my appetite." said Pansy, pushing her plate away.

"He touched my back and I felt like I was going to lose control." reflected Rashida. And then, we argued."

"Weird climax." said Ginny.

"We argued about feelings, and I shouted at him about how I loved Dean and how I was angry about what he had put me through, and I just made a fool of myself." groaned Rashida, as she hid her face in her hands.

Hermione couldn't help but give a small chuckle. "So what does all this mean, Rah?"

"You know damn well what our means, Granger. That's why you're giving me that smug ass 'I told you so' look of yours."

""So you fancy Blaise all over again," said Pansy as she rubbed her belly. "What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal you ask? I'm getting fucking married in less than a month, that's what the big deal is!"

"Maybe this will pass." suggested Ginny. "Maybe it's all just sexual attraction."

Rashida removed her face from her hands at that statement. "Of course that's what it is. Blaise is fucking gorgeous! Every time I see him, it's like seventh year all over again and I just want to wrap his body all over mine. I remember when I first seen him half naked. It was at his home, on Christmas Day, and it took everything in me not to lick him then. I don't think his mother would have appreciated that." said Rashida, letting out a small schoolgirl giggle.

"We all know Blaise is hot," said Pansy, "so it shouldn't seem like such a problem if all it is is sexual frustration rearing its ugly head."

"But it is." sighed Rashida. "You don't understand. Every time I see him, he makes me feel like I'm having butterflies like I did back at Hogwarts. I remember when we were dating, and the mere mention of his name made my heart skip a beat and my mind wander, and when I would see him, it was like I would catch tunnel vision and he would be the only one I saw in the room, even when it was full of hundreds of students."

Ginny tried to think of something clever to say, however, she herself knew exactly what it felt like, so she couldn't think of anything. The silence of the other women indicated that they were thinking the same thing as well.

"I'll still never forget when I woke up after the first time we had sex." said Rashida, looking off at nothing in particular.

Both Ginny and Hermione giggled. They remembered when Rashida had came in late Sunday night wearing Blaise's shrunken clothes and telling the story that sounded like something straight out of a wizard romance novel.

"You never told me about that." said Pansy, feigning offense.

* * *

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Rashida stirred out of what felt like a wonderful dream. The first sign that she hadn't awakened in her bed was the smell of expensive cologne. She didn't even have to open her eyes to identify where that smell was coming from, and she smiled with her eyes closed as she felt the strong arm that was around her waist tighten up and felt soft tender kisses on her exposed shoulder and upper back._

 _"Good morning." she said in a sleepy whisper._

 _Blaise hummed against her back, continuing his ministrations with no real answer. Rashida couldn't help but melt into his kisses._

 _"What are you doing?" she asked._

 _"I was enjoying my breakfast until you started talking." said Blaise's muffled voice as he took a gentle nibble at her skin._

 _"Breakfast huh? I didn't realize I was a snack." Rashida said, her skin getting goosebumps at Blaise's nibbles._

 _"Oh yeah. I love having a piece of caramel in the morning." said Blaise moving his teeth to her shoulder._

 _"Oh!" said Rashida as Blaise nipped her a bit rougher. "Stop that you."_

 _She turned her body to face him. Her immediate thought as she liked into Blaise's brighter than usual eyes? She would love to wake up to him on a daily basis._

 _"Why do your eyes look more blue?"_

 _"They'll darken in a few," said Blaise. "Been doing that all my life. Can't really explain it. Does it creep you out?"_

 _"No, I think it's beautiful." she said as she watched Blaise's eyes begin to darken as if the sun was setting._

 _"You're the one who is beautiful."_

 _"Is that your clever way to get some good morning sex out of me?" she asked, taking a finger and sliding it over Blaise's cheek._

 _"I'm actually being serious." said Blaise in a sweet, but businesslike tone._

 _"I know."_

 _"I was serious last night too, about what I said. It wasn't a moment thing."_

 _Rashida have him a shy smile, knowing exactly what he was referring to. His declaration of love the night before._

 _"I know, I meant it too."_

 _Blaise's face lit up. His lips meet Rashida's as his arms smaller around her body, crushing her as close as he could get her to him._

 _"Well, now that all that's out the way, you mentioned something about good morning sex?"_

 _**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Ginny, Hermione, and Pansy started at Rashida as if she had told them a wonderful bedtime story.

"I've been waking up wrong lately." laughed Pansy, as she was starting to feel the tension one felt when someone was about to be told something they didn't want to hear.

Hermione and Ginny had felt it as well. "Oh Rashida, you can't get married." said Hermione in a soft voice.

Rashida gave her best friend a confused look. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're still very much in love with him." said Ginny, with Hermione and Pansy nodding their heads in agreement.

"No, no... I'm not, I...I love Dean." said Rashida hesitantly, as if it were wrong to say.

"You may love Dean, but you're still in love with Blaise, sweetheart. It was all over your face while you talked about him." said Hermione, patting the top of Rashida's hand.

"No. I can't be." Rashida protested. "I...I can't be in love with him, I can't ruin things with Dean like that. He would be devastated."

"You can't very well marry a man knowing you're in love with your ex either." said Pansy. "You have to admit it to yourself."

"Okay, so what if I am?" snapped Rashida. "What if there is some crazy chance that I am still in love with this man? What do I do?"

"Talk to him about it."

"So he can take it and run with it? So he can come to conclusion that I'm going to leave Dean for him and we will fly off into the sunset on a Nimbus 3000?!"

"No, you need to speak to him for yourself, not for him." advised Hermione. "It's for your own closure and your own piece of mind. So you can help yourself get over him. The first step is accepting and acknowledging it. And you're being stubborn."

Rashida sighed. Hermione was right, she was being very stubborn about how she truly felt. She had never stopped living Blaise, no matter how hard she had tried to. She had thought that getting with Dean would help, and though it did dull the ache, it didn't eliminate it. With Blaise's return, it had only made the ache come back full force, and with each interaction, only made things worse.

She knew what she had to do. And she would be taking a huge risk in doing it. She had to figure things out. She needed to for the sake of her upcoming marriage.

"Ginny, will the wards at the manor let me through if I apparated directly into it?"

"Well yeah, it's set up for all-"

* * *

Rashida didn't give her a chance to finished. She disappeared with a pop and reappeared in the room Blaise had been occupying in the manor.

Right into the middle of what looked like a very heated sex scene.

Rashida stood as stiff as a board not knowing what to do as she watched the covers move and heard the moans and giggles of love making. She felt the anger in her swell, causing a log that was lit in the fireplace to explode like a bomb.

"BLAISE, WHAT THE HELL IS -Ohhhhhhh shit!"

For what Rashida had interrupted was not Blaise and another woman. She had popped into the wrong room, and had ended up encountering Lucius and Narcissa, both of whom looked like alert gazelles on the Savannah as their eyes landed on Rashida.

Lucius looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. Narcissa, on the other hand, looked pleasantly amused.

"You looking for Blaise, darling?" she asked, as if she were fully clothed and having tea with the thunderstrucked witch.

Rashida nodded slowly, scared that if she were to open her mouth, she would scream.

"He's a wing down sweetheart." continued Narcissa. "Go out the door and keep walking to the left until you get to the stairs. It's on the other side, you can't miss it."

Rashida nodded again, quickly exiting the room as quickly as she ran down the long hallway to the staircase, and slamming right into Blaise as he was about to go down them.

"Shida, wha-"

"Where's your room?" interrupted Rashida, anxious to get inside.

"Umm...this way?" said Blaise, pointing down the hall. "Is something-"

"We need to talk. There. Now. Lead the way."

Blaise gave Rashida an apprehensive look, but complied. He led her down the hall to his room and closed the door.

"Is everything okay?"he asked.

"I just popped into something I'd rather not discuss, but that's not important right now." said Rashida with a shudder.

"Popped into? You apparated here to see me?"

"I need to talk to you, and I don't want you to interrupt me, otherwise I won't get this out " she for warned, to which Blaise nodded.

"Okay, so, I've thought about it and maybe, well...okay, so maybe there are some...feelings...still lingering around. Very strong feelings. Stronger than I would have liked."

Blaise felt as if he wanted to scoop her up, throw her onto the bed, and not resurface from her for hours, however, he braced himself for the "but" that he knew was coming.

"But, I can't go there with you. I can't do that to Dean. It's not fair."

"It isn't fair for you either, nor me." said Blaise.

"I'm aware of that, Blaise!"

"So why the fuck would you even tell me this?! So what, you came over here to tell me your care about me, but you care about that bastard even more? Thanks for fucking up my day!" yelled Blaise.

"No! I'm not trying to fuck up anything, I'm trying to figure this shit out and you need to help me!"

"You're barking. You actually think I'm going to help you feel for another man?! Would you do the same for me?"

That question stunned Rashida. Would she really let whatever she felt go for Blaise and actually help him get over her so he could get under another? She cringed at the thought of Blaise and another woman. It made her blood boil. Which was bad.

"Okay... " said Rashida, putting her hands up in surrender. "Okay, you're right. I'm selfish for asking that of you when I wouldn't do the same. But I don't want to hurt anybody. I just..."

"Look," said Blaise, calming down, "can we just have a day where we can spend some real time together and talk to each other about everything? Without interruption, without changing the subject, and just being real with each other? I believe we owe each other that. I promise I won't try anything that you don't want me to do. But we have to at least see. If you're so fucking intent on marrying this guy, that is."

"I have to tell him about it. Is only right, I am his fiance." Rashida said, not meeting Blaise's eyes.

Blaise sneered, but held back the biting words he did want to say. "Whatever. I can't control what you tell him, nor do I care. I can only care about how I feel. And most of all, how you feel about me."

Rashida couldn't help but smirk. "That is selfish as hell."

Blaise shrugged. "I've always been selfish when it comes to you. Would you have it any other way?"

"Is it bad that I kind of want to say no?"

"Not bad to me."

"Shut up."


	8. Chapter 8: Memory Lane

Sorry it took so long for an update. Life got in the way, not to mention that Blaise and Rashida weren't quite getting along, and it's still a bit of a struggle, but I'm hoping to wrap this story up in a few more chapters

These next three chapters will take place over the course of one whole day.

* * *

Chapter 8: Memory Lane

That night, Rashida paced the floor thinking about how she was going to tell Dean how and why she was going to be spending all of Saturday with her ex-boyfriend. How could she tell him she was trying to get everything out so she could let go of the love she had for another man? The more she thought about it, the more she second, third, and fourth guessed herself. However, she knew it had to be done. Both herself and Blaise had promised not to make any moves to compromise Rashida's relationship, so she figured it would be fine.

A knock came at her door and she opened it to find Dean there with roses in his hand. She inwardly cringed, as she wasn't the biggest fan of roses. The only rose she ever liked, and still had, was the one that Blaise had given her for Valentine's Day all those years ago. It sat on the mantle at her parents house.

"Can I come in?" asked Dean, smiling from ear to ear. His smile faded once he seen Rashida's face. "What's the matter?"

"We need to talk about something." she said slowly, stepping aside so Dean could walk in.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Did something happen?"

"Let's just sit down, okay?"

Dean nodded her and followed her over to her couch, sitting closely beside her and setting the roses in the coffee table.

Rashida took a deep breath and summoned up all her Gryffindor courage. "Okay, so I don't want you to be angry with me...but I've discovered that maybe there are still some unresolved issues and some lingering feelings between Blaise and I."

Dean's face was unreadable. "I could have told you that. I mean, I already knew it on Zabini's end, but I kind of started to sense it with you. You've been so distant lately." he said as he touched her cheek affectionately.

Rashida gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry, hun. I thought that everything was fine, and that I was fine, but I had to admit to myself that there was more to it than what I want it to be. I wanted to tell you, because it wouldn't be fair to marry you while having leftover feelings for another man."

"So...are you saying that you want to break up? Because-"

"No no, nothing like that." said Rashida, as Dean's face fell. "I just want to get my closure and get everything out between Blaise and I so I can move on and be one hundred percent for you. Blaise and I talked about it, and we decided to spend Saturday together for however long to resolve everything, and to talk. He promised not to try anything, nor will he try to convince me not to marry you."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Okay, well, I won't be persuaded not to marry you, how about that?"

Dean grinned. "That I believe. I trust you, I just don't want him to try something barmy."

Rashida ignored him. "I just wanted to let you know. I wouldn't have felt comfortable doing this without you knowing. If you don't want me to however, I can maybe think of something else."

Dean kissed Rashida lovingly on the lips. "I said I trust you, okay? You're a smart woman. I don't have anything to worry about."

Rashida didn't know if she should be impressed he was taking this so well, or a bit offended that he seemed to be so confident about things, but she didn't want to address it. Dean was always easy going, and he was not the type to tell her no. He really had no reason to.

Dean stayed the night with Rashida, talking adamantly and happily about their upcoming wedding. As Rashida slept, he focused his thoughts on Blaise.

Slick ass Slytherin. He had to admit, he didn't see Blaise coming up with something like this, and even more, didn't see Rashida agreeing to it. However, he knew Rashida, and he knew how she wouldn't want to hurt him. He also knew Blaise, and how he would probably just try to sweet talk her into giving him some ass or something.

He wasn't worried. Matter of fact, he was cooking up a plan of his own.

* * *

Saturday came, and with it, butterflies. A feeling that Blaise still wanted to find a manlier term to call it.

As he brushed his waves, he couldn't keep Rashida off of his mind. True, he had promised not to do anything to compromise her stupid and dumbass relationship, however, he couldn't help it if she was the one to make a move. Something that he would without a doubt not turn down.

As he finished getting ready, an eagle owl flew through his window. His initial thought was Draco, as he had a few eagle owls in his possession, so why would he be sending him a message through owl, when he was more than likely somewhere in the manor?

He took the roll of parchment off the eagle owl's leg. The huge bird continued to stand on his bed post, so it must have been instructed not to leave without a response.

Blaise unrolled the parchment, started to read, and chuckled in an angry hilarity.

Treat my fiance right, Zabini. She won't give in, I have way too much influence over her. You're wasting your fucking time. Can't wait to see you at our wedding.

Blaise shooed the bird away, balled the parchment up and was about to throw it into the fire, when a knock came to his door. He walked over and opened the door to fine Rashida standing behind it.

"Hey." she said, putting her arm down as she was about to knock again. "You don't look ready. What's the in your hand?"

Just some scrap parchment." said Blaise as he stuffed the parchment in his pocket. He didn't know if he was going to show her or not. "Come on in, maybe you can help."

Rashida followed him over to the vanity that was in the room, at which Blaise sat in front of.

"My waves are doing their own damn thing. You've always been good about my hair. Can you fix it?" he asked, holding out his brush.

Rashida smirked as she took it out of his hand. Blaise used to wear his hair cut very close to his head. That's how it was when she first met him. After Christmas, he let his hair grow so he would have waves in his hair, and Rashida was good and getting them just right.

Rashida took the brush and started brushing Blaise's hair forward. With every stroke, she smoothed her other hand over his hair, a gesture that made her whole body tingle with excitement at her touch.

"I used to really like when you did this." he slipped and said out loud.

"Me brushing your hair?"

"Yeah. It was always relaxing when you would rub my head. Very soothing." said Blaise as he closed his eyes.

Rashida sighed, but continued to brush his hair. "So I guess we are starting this conversation early then, huh? We have a whole day to do this."

"Well I have a lot to say."

After Rashida brushed his hair, the two of them went downstairs and had breakfast with Draco and Ginny, both of whom were more than happy to provide memories of the pair at Hogwarts.

"I remember when you first came into the Great Hall." said Draco, as if the story was epic. "Blaise's mouth opened so wide, you could have used him as a goal hoop.

Rashida and Ginny, who had no idea of this, laughed loudly.

"I had to close his mouth for him, it was so fucking embarrassing. There was drool dripping all down his-"

"I was not drooling, don't exaggerate."grumbled Blaise.

"You were drooling." said Draco, ignoring Blaise's pouting. "You couldn't even get your words right. Ask Pansy how much of a dumbass you looked."

"Well I wish I could say it was love at first sight when I saw you, but everyone knows that would be a lie." said Rashida, sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Whatever, you wanted me." said Blaise confidently.

"I wanted you? Don't make me laugh. I pegged you from the very beginning."

"You didn't know shit about me." said Blaise, feeling slightly offended.

"I could tell by the first words that of your mouth. And I quote: '"And may I say, you are a vision."'. Remember that?"

"I do actually." said Blaise, amazed that she had indeed repeated exactly what he had said. "I'm shocked you remembered."

"I remember a lot of the asshole things you used to say." said Rashida.

"You wanna talk about asshole things being said? What about you and your passive aggressive words? Like the shit you told me the day you decided to 'be my friend'."

"I wouldn't have called that passive aggressiveness." said Rashida, as she gulped down the rest of her juice. "More like tough love. You needed a dose of reality, and a woman that didn't kiss your ass."

"And boy did I get one." said Blaise appreciatively.

Rashida felt the blush creep onto her cheeks, her somewhat light akin showing off a bit of pink on her cheeks. She shouldn't have been blushing at his words. It wasn't right.

"So where are we going?" asked Rashida, anxious to change the subject.

"Well, I have some business to take care of first if you don't mind tagging along with me." said Blaise, finishing his dish and pushing it away from him.

"I don't mind."

"Alright then, let's not waste any time." said Blaise as he walked over and pulled out Rashida's chair so she could get up.

Rashida took Blaise's hand. Ginny and Draco watched as they disappeared with a pop.

"What is Blaise trying to do? I know you know what it is." said Ginny, warningly to her husband.

"Let's just say that he's off making a fool of himself." said Draco, shaking his head.

* * *

When the two touched ground again, Rashida let out a gasp as she took in her surroundings.

"Hogsmeade? What are we doing in Hogsmeade?"she asked as she looked over the shops. The little village hadn't changed much. The only new stores were a Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and what looked like a new wizard/muggle clothing store. She had only really seen Hogsmeade in the wintertime, where everything was blanketed with snow.

"It was the only way we could get to Hogwarts, doll." said Blaise as he began to walk up the path that led to the school. "McGonagall contacted me and said that she had been looking for a new Charms teacher, as ol Flitwick has retired. I told her I would come and see what's what."

Rashida couldn't help the way her heart both fluttered and dropped at the same time. "So you're not moving back to England?" she asked timidly, as they continued their ascent.

"Why? Are you trying to give me a reason?" asked Blaise with a wink.

Rashida blushed but chose not to answer.

"I really don't know what I want to do, to be honest." said Blaise. "I wasn't doing shit in Italy but spending Ma's money. I came to England expecting something and ending up horribly disappointed..."

"Blaise..."

"I have always been good with Charms, and I like to tell people what to do. So maybe this will give my life some purpose. Or at least give me something to do." said Blaise as they reached the gate.

Rashida decided not to address the fact that Blaise was about to bring up their situation. She simply nodded and followed him to the big double doors, pushing them open.

The entrance hall was completely empty, something that never happened while they were at school. When they walked into the Great Hall, Rashida couldn't help but take in the enchanted ceiling in all its glory, without the distraction of people chatting around her. The ceiling sky depicted a day that was even sunnier than the actual outside. She could almost feel the warmth.

McGonagall had approached them and spoke on the conditions of what Blaise would be doing if he took the post. Rashida was impressed listening to Blaise speak on the charms that she didn't know he knew, and how he was willing to put in the hard work of being a professor. McGonagall decided to hire him after only ten minutes of an interview.

After having a nice lunch with their old professor, McGonagall allowed Blaise and Rashida to visit Blaise's old dorm. When they walked down to it, they were surprised to see the wall that he and Draco had put up was still there.

Rashida suddenly felt as if she had traveled back in time as she looked out of the old "window" and watched the fish and other lake inhabitants pass by. Her mind drifted back to long nights of her and Blaise tangled up in his bed watching merpeople swim by, having long talks about things that weren't even that important.

Sne looked over at the bed. The sheets were indeed very different from Blaise's black satin ones that he used to keep on his bed, ones that she remembered vividly.

"Being here brings back a lot of memories." she found herself saying.

Blaise nodded. "It does. I remember your birthday when you let me tie you up on the-"

"Stop it." laughed Rashida. "I don't want to think about that right now."

Blaise gave Rashida a sly look. "Why? You liked it, didn't you?"

"Well yes, but-"

"So why can't we talk about it?"

"You know why, Zabini." warned Rashida.

"Fine. Maybe we can talk about other things then." said Blaise, sitting down on the bed and patting the space that was beside him.

Rashida hesitated at first, but decided to sit anyways. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Ask me something."said Blaise.

Rashida thought for a minute. Then, a question she had wondered for years popped into her head.

"What is it with you and this little obsession with my back?" she asked coyly.

Blaise chuckled. He didn't expect that.

"You have a beautiful back." he said in a low, husky voice. "It's smooth, soft, inviting. Probably one of my favorite body parts of yours."

She regretted asking the question now. His voice, the way he was looking at her as if he would take her right then and there, sent a delightfully forbidden rush to her neither regions.

"Remember that day that you let me massage it for the first time? It took everything in me not to kiss all the way up your spine."

"If I recall, you did kiss up my spine, liar."

"Oh. So you didn't forget." smirked Blaise. "I would have thought you would have blocked that moment out of your thoughts."

"I remember everything, Blaise. Why do you think I would forget events of my life?"

I would have thought you would block them out so you wouldn't think about it, you know?"

Rashida started to feel uncomfortable. The setting that they were in was way too convenient for something to occur. She could feel the familiar sexual tension that she would try desperately to suppress when she was around him tugging at her like she was connected to a rope.

She got up off the bed and approached the door. "So, what else are we doing today?" she asked hastily.

Blaise felt disappointed, but he didn't let it show. He knew he was starting to chip away at the wall she had built up. He got up off the bed and walked towards her.

"I thought you would like to let me see your parents." he said with a cheesy grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9: The Woes Of Masika Mosi

Thought it would be good to have Rashida and her parents speak in their language (because Rashida really didn't want Blaise to know certain things) so here are some Afrikaans translations (side note: sorry if it is butchered. I can only work with what Google gives me)

kosbare: precious

Ons moet oor dekaan praat.: We need to talk about Dean.

O kom Mama, nie weer nie.: Oh come on Mama, not this again.

jy weet ek het hom nooit lief gehad nie, Shi-Shi: you know I never liked him, Shi-Shi.

Dis my keuse, mamma. Ek is lief vir hom. Hoekom kan jy dit nie aanvaar nie ?: It's my choice, Mom. I love him. Why can't you accept that?

Omdat hy jou nie liefhet nie! : Because he doesn't love you!

Ja hy doen! En ek is siek vir jou twee en nou probeer Blaise om my lieflike lewe te hardloop!: Yes he does! And I'm sick of you two and now Blaise trying to run my lovelife!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Woes Of Masika Mosi

Rashida had no idea that Blaise even knew where her parents lived. They had recently moved back to a home that they had in Narobi, Kenya, so she was a bit surprised when her and Blaise's side along apparition brought them right in front of their door.

"What are we doing here?" asked Rashida nervously. "And how do you even know where my parents lived?"

"I asked, of course." said Blaise, pulling Rashida along and knocking on the wooden door.

"How did-"

"Shi-Shi!" exclaimed Rashida's father Akil Mosi as he opened the big wooden door. Rashida's face lit up as she was scooped into the arms of her dad. Blaise thought it seemed odd. They had acted like it had been ages since they had seen each other.

"Where have you been, kosbare?" said Akil as he hugged his daughter to him tight. "I was beginning to think I didn't have a daughter."

"Don't exaggerate, it hasn't been that long." said Rashida quickly.

"It's been almost five months, Shi-Shi." said Masika Mosi, appearing beside her husband. She did not look thrilled, and Blaise sensed instant tension.

"Well, I'm here...surprisingly." said Rashida in a bit of a harsh tone. "Of course you remember Blaise."

Akil and Masika smiled. "Blaise Zabini, still as handsome as ever." said Masika, hugging Blaise like he was her son.

"Good to see you ma'am. Mr. Mosi." said Blaise after Masika let go of him. He shook Akil's hand firmly, causing the older man to smile.

"You're a man now, Zabini. You can call me Akil or King if you so please." laughed Akil. "Come in you two, we were just preparing tonight's dinner."

The four of them made their way to the kitchen. Blaise looked back at Rashida's disgruntled face and was confused.

"We will be there in a second." said Blaise to Akil as he stopped walking and gently grabbed Rashida's arm. Akil nodded and continued to follow his wife.

"Shida, whats-"

"What the fuck, Zabini!" whispered Rashida harshly, as she snatched her arm out of Blaise's grasp. "You couldn't give me more than a two second warning?"

"Warning?" questioned Blaise. "Why would I need to warn you about going to your parents house?"

"Because Blaise, you don't know what's going on in my life to just do what you please!"

"It's only your parents, love. It's not like you don't love them or have some kind of animosity. Look, I ran into your dad a week ago and I agreed to have dinner with them, and I figured you would want to too. What's the problem?"

Rashida sighed. Leave it to Blaise to once again put her in an awkward fucking position. She huffed and walked away from Blaise, towards the kitchen, leaving Blaise bewildered and wondering what he could have possibly done wrong.

* * *

The preparation of dinner seemed cheerful enough. Rashida discussed how well her art was selling and how she was working with Hermione to paint pictures to help spread the word for her S.P.E.W. project, which had continued and blossomed since fifth year Hogwarts. Blaise talked about his new Charms position and what other plans he was making for his future, and things seemed for the most part, normal. Even Rashida was acting less cold to him.

As they sat down for dinner however, the entire evening changed.

Akil, Masika, Rashida, and Blaise sat across from each other, with Rashida sitting beside Blaise. The four of them talked civilly for about ten minutes. Then, things seemed to take a turn for the bad when Akil asked Rashida a question.

"So, Shi-Shi, how is Thomas?"

Blaise immediately felt the tide of the room change as he saw Rashida give her food a piercing look.

"He's fine, Pappa." said Rashida shortly. "Just excited about the wedding. You are coming, right?"

Masika and Akil looked at each other and then back at their daughter. "Of course, kosbare. Wouldn't miss my only daughter's wedding for the world, even with circumstances being what they are."

' _Oh shit.'_ thought Blaise.

"Oh god..." groaned Rashida.

"Ons moet oor dekaan praat." said Masika in Afrikaans, glancing quickly over at Blaise then back to her daughter.

Rashida groaned and rolled her eyes. "O kom Mama, nie weer nie." she responded.

"Yes, this again Shi-Shi. You're going to hear us out." said Masika firmly.

"Not in front of Blaise, please."

"Why not?" asked Akil. "Isn't Blaise your friend?"

"Of course he is, but he is also-"

"Jy weet ek het hom nooit lief gehad nie, Shi-Shi." said Akil with a disgruntled look on his face.

"You've made that very apparent, Pappa. That's why Dean never wants to come here." grumbled Rashida.

Blaise was shocked. Was this really happening? Was she suggesting that her family did not approve of Dean?

"All I'm saying Rashida, is that maybe you two should put off the wedding for a few more months, maybe another year."said Masika nervously. "There isn't any need to-"

"Dis my keuse, mamma. Ek is lief vir hom. Hoekom kan jy dit nie aanvaar nie ?" snapped Rashida, banging her hand on the table, causing Blaise to jump. He didn't know what the hell she was saying, but it must have been an insult because Masika looked furious.

"Omdat hy jou nie liefhet nie!" she yelled at her daughter, standing up.

Rashida stood straight up as well. "Ja hy doen!" she exclaimed. "En ek is siek vir jou twee en nou probeer Blaise om my lieflike lewe te hardloop!"

And with that, she stormed off, leaving Blaise completely stunned.

"I'll go calm her down." said Skip, getting up from the table and exiting the room. Marika sat down, hands shaking.

Blaise felt like a bystander that had just witnessed the Knight Bus crashing into a building. "Um...Mrs. Mosi, are you...I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask."

Masika gave Blaise a dismissive wave. "No no, Blaise. Totally understandable. I suppose you're wondering what all that was, yeah?"

Blaise nodded slowly. "Not trying to pry, but it was hard to understand."

"You're totally fine." said Masika, taking a deep breath. Blaise felt as if she was bracing herself.

* * *

"So, I suppose you already know about Rashida and Dean's upcoming wedding." she said, practically saying the word "wedding" through her teeth."

Blaise nodded.

"Well, we had of course met Dean back when you kids were students." began Masika. "Didn't think nothing of him at the time of course. I mean you and Rashida were dating at that time. Well after that untimely incident, Rashida was very depressed when you left, dear. She didn't talk about it, but she was hurt for years by it."

Blaise looked down at his plate. He couldn't help but feel even more like an ass.

"Fast forward four years, and she and Dean run into each other. "continued Masika. "They hang out and then eventually start dating. We thought that this was good. She was appearing to be happier, she was smiling more, and she just seemed like she was getting her light back. Her art was improving, and her business was starting to boom, which was great."

Blaise really didn't want to hear how Dean was improving Rashida's life. It should have been him to do that, not the Gryffindor bastard.

"Around February, there was a ministry dinner at Malfoy Manor to celebrate some anniversary of some evil wizard you had in England that had been vanquished decades ago. We all went. It was formal, there was dancing, and for most of the night, Dean and Rashida were attached to the hip. Then, I needed to step out for a bit of air, so I went out to the Malfoys gardens and I spied Dean kissing on some other witch."

Blaise felt a twinge of anger flow quickly through his body. Masika seen it in his face and nodded.

"Yes, he was cheating on my daughter. And he seemed perfectly content on doing so. Thankfully he didn't see me, so I was able to creep back in, and I quickly found Rashida and told her what I saw. It was a disaster, I'm shocked you didn't hear about it, even in Italy. When Dean came back into the manor, she confronted him. He lied about it at first, and then after she yelled about how I wouldn't have made that up and told her, he confessed. She hexed him a few times. The next day, he begged her to come back to him. Said it was the alcohol. Promised the girl meant nothing. A week later, Dean and Rashida both came to our England flat and there was that hideous diamond on my daughter's finger."

Masika took a breath and patted under her eyes with a napkin. "I'm sorry. It's just when I think about it, I just-"

"It's fine, Mrs. Mosi, take your time." said an extremely attentive Blaise.

Masika gained her composure and continued with the story. "Immediately, Akil blew up. He was already angry because Dean had not done the proper thing in his eyes and ask him for her hand in marriage. Knowing what had happened made the situation ten times worse. Rashida was shocked by it a. I guess she assumed that we would just be happy with whatever she decided, but we weren't. We begged her to reconsider. She wouldn't. And tonight is the first time we have seen her since."

Blaise was flabbergasted. "You're joking! She didn't!"

"I feel like Dean told her not to see us. She would write from time to time, but when we would suggest her come for dinner and even when her brother came to visit, she wouldn't come. We would write to her, begging her to reconsider the marriage. I would lie and just say postpone, but really, I don't want him marrying my daughter, Blaise. He's no good. That whole time before I caught him cheating, he eyed and treated Rashida like she was more of his property than his girlfriend. I don't know what hold he has over her, and I don't know what she is trying to prove by still marrying him, but I feel once she does, I'm going to lose my only girl."

Blaise looked at Masika with shame in his eyes. This was not the Rashida he knew. She had broken up with him for the sight of him almost cheating. Why did she just take Dean back so effortlessly when he actually did kiss another witch?

"I get the feeling that you aren't hanging around Rashida for simply friends, am I correct?" asked Masika.

Blaise nodded. "I still love her, ma'am."

"As her mother, I shouldn't tell you to do this. But also as her mother, I can't help but be compelled to tell you this. I don't want that man with my daughter. He will do nothing but hurt her. I saw it in his eyes. He is a bad person. I don't know all your intentions Blaise, but I do know that I would like for you to do anything you can possibly do to stop her from marrying him. And I'm not telling you to do that for your own gain, or for me and her father's sake. Do it for her. My daughter deserves a good man. And if you're him, that's fine. If you're not him, that's fine too. But please, for her, make her see reason, I beg of you."

Blaise couldn't help but feel like even more of a bastard. He was being completely selfish in wanting to split them up for the sake of getting back who he felt was rightfully his. Dean had seriously wronged her. He honestly and truly didn't deserve to be in her presence, and sure as hell didn't deserve to marry her.

But did he himself deserve to have her? Could he get Rashida away from Dean for her sake and not for his own potential personal gain?

"I love your daughter, Mrs. Mosi." Blaise finally said. "I love her, and I would love even more to be with her, just like before. She means the world to me. And if he is not good for her like you say and I already could tell, then regardless of if I gain her or not, I promise to try to get her to see reason. I promise."

Masika gave Blaise a small smile and patted his hand. "You're a good man, Blaise Zabini. Even with the mistakes of her youth, I can look at you and tell you are a good man. Any woman would be blessed to have you, even if it isn't Shi-Shi."


	10. Chapter 10: Breaking Point

So about this chapter...lol...

* * *

Chapter 10: Breaking Point

Two hours later, after Rashida and her mother had apologized for arguing, Blaise apparated them back to Rashida's flat, where Rashida wasted no time rounding on Blaise.

"What the hell was you thinking?!" yelled Rashida, tossing a jinx at Blaise, which he quickly shielded away. "How could you spring that on me like that?!"

"Me spring shit on you?! Why did you lie to me?" shouted Blaise right back to her.

"Lie to you?"

"You didn't tell me the motherfucker cheated on you, Rashida!"

Rashida's jaw dropped. "Oh, nice. So my mother told you about that bullshit kiss?!"

"Bullshit kiss? Sounded like it was more than that, according to your mom. No telling what else that bastard did!"

"You would know all about cheating now, wouldn't you Zabini?"

"Oh fuck me, are you really going there? Well need I remind you that I didn't fuck Astoria! I barely kissed her, and you sure as fuck didn't take me back withing a fucking week, but you take that fucking tool back with no problem?!" yelled Blaise, throwing his arms up.

"We were in fucking school! Times have fucking changed!"

"No, you fucking changed, that's all!"

"Maybe I have, Blaise! Matter of fact, yes I have changed. I'm not 18 anymore! I'm not the girl you were in love with in Hogwarts!'

"You're fucking right about that!" said Blaise, tossing his wand furiously onto Rashida's couch. "You would have never fucking stood for that shit! You would have never taken him back if you were the same smart fucking girl you were back then!"

Rashida eyed him viciously. "Are you saying I'm stupid?" she spat.

"I'm saying you're being stupid." said Blaise, crossing his arms, not giving a damn about the exasperated expression on Rashida's face. "You were so quick to fucking dismiss me, even after I embarrassed myself and proposed to you, but you take this asshole back because he said some pretty fucking words to you and gave you some empty promises and then presented you with that ugly ass fucking ring and you actually say yes?! That was fucking stupid! He doesn't even treat you like a fucking fiance! Everybody is saying it!"

"Well how about everybody including you can kiss my ass right about now!" yelled Rashida, stomping her foot.

"Oh really? So that means your parents too right? Because they feel the exact same way!"

"Fuck off, Zabini!"

"Why, Rashida? Why did you take him back?"

"That's none of your fucking business!"

Blaise grabbed Rashida by her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "WHY MOSI?!"

"TO GET FUCKING RID OF YOU!" yelled Rashida, tears streaming down her face.

Blaise let go of her shoulders and backed back a couple steps.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO FUCKING HEAR, ZABINI?!" continued Rashida. "I HAVE TO BE RID OF YOU! I COULDN'T HAVE YOU ON MY MIND ANYMORE! I CAN'T DO THIS WITH YOU! I HAVE TO MOVE ON FROM YOU! YOU HURT ME THE MOMENT THAT YOU DIDN'T GET YOUR FUCKING WAY, AND YOU CONTINUED TO HURT ME AFTERWARDS BY ACTING LIKE MY WORLD REVOLVED AROUND YOU AND TALKING TO ME AS IF I WAS ONE OF YOUR WHORES BACK AT HOGWARTS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH AFTER THAT LAST LETTER?! I WAS DISTRAUGHT! I DIDN'T TALK TO ANYONE UNLESS I FUCKING HAD TO! I DIDN'T GO OUT UNLESS IT WAS FOR WORK! YOU WEREN'T EVEN IN FUCKING ENGLAND AND YOU WERE DESTROYING ME! AND THEN DEAN CAME ALONG, AND HE WAS GOOD TO ME, AND YES HE DID FUCKING MAKE OUT WITH PARVATI PATIL, BUT UNLIKE YOU, HE WASN'T AN ASSHOLE, AND HE TRIED HIS HARDEST TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT AND THEN HE PROPOSED AND I...I..."

"Thought that if you went with it, you would forget about me..." said Blaise in a calm voice.

Rashida panted softly and nodded, out of breath from her rant.

"And now?" asked Blaise.

"You've come back and opened up a wound that was almost healed and now I don't know what to do." said Rashida softly, tears steady falling from her eyes.

"You can't marry him." said Blaise.

"And why not? Because I apparently still have feelings for you? Feelings that would had went away had you not came here and started trying to get me back?"

"That, and because you don't really want to marry him." said Blaise, trying not to blow up again. "You don't want to marry him, Shida. Hell, even if you did, you don't need to. He doesn't fucking deserve you. And I'm not just saying that because I want you. Because, I don't deserve you either."

Rashida felt like her heart was going to fall or of her body. "You...what?"

"I don't deserve you either." said Blaise, being a hundred percent sincere. "What kind of fucking man am I? I came here to try to fuck up an engagement for my own personal gain because I felt I had every right to do it. You were mine before, you would be mine again right? But you're not something to be owned, and you never were. And I should have remembered that. I'm sorry."

"Blaise..." whispered Rashida, reaching out and touching his arm.

"I really am sorry, Rashida. I shouldn't have been so fucking selfish. And I'm sorry that-"

His words were cut off by Rashida's lips connecting with his. It was quick, almost innocent, and in seconds, it was done. Rashida stood back and looked as Blaise as if she was feeling the pain that he was feeling at that moment.

And then, their emotions exploded.

Blaise pulled Rashida back to him and crushed his lips to hers. It was like the old fire they used to have had ignited again and Rashida found herself looping her arms around Blaise's neck as he latched onto her waist.

Soon, Rashida's back had hit the wall as Blaise's instincts took over. He moved his wild kisses down to her neck, devouring her soft skin while Rashida raked her nails against Blaise's scalp. Blaise enjoyed the sting and returned it by biting Rashida's neck, causing her to moan.

"Fuck I miss making you do that." growled Blaise into her neck. Rashida smirked as she lifted Blaise's head and crushed her lips back into his. He picked her up and Rashida latched her legs around Blaise's waist as he cupped his hands under her bum. They stayed attached to each other as Blaise blindly guided them to Rashida's couch, where he laid her down and snatched off his shirt, not even giving a care about the buttons that had popped off and hit the floor, sounding almost like tiny bombs going off.

Rashida quickly rid herself of her shirt as well, and started to run her fingers against Blaise's chest. She couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of his skin under her fingertips.

Blaise took hold of Rashida's hands and lifted them over her head. He ran his hands down her arm and her sides, taking in every goose bump, every curve, every smooth spot that he had missed and longed to have access to ever since the day he had seen her at Malfoy Manor. He brought his lips back down to hers, their kisses more gentle and softer this time. Less desperate. They had gotten their desperation for each other out the way. Now, all they both wanted to do was enjoy every tender moment of each other, every taste, every tender touch, every emotion that was coursing through their veins.

Blaise ran his hand down Rashida's torso until his fingers met the top of her jeans. In seconds, he had unbuttoned and unzipped them, and his hand was slowly making it's way into her knickers.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop. Snapped out of their ecstasy, they both looked over to see a surprisingly calm looking Dean standing in the middle of Rashida's sitting room, staring at them as if they were a Quidditch match in progress.

"Well, well, what's this then?"


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayed

Chapter 11: Betrayed

Blaise rose slowly from over top Rashida, eyes never leaving Dean's. Rashida quickly snatched up her shirt and hastily put it back on.

"I expected to come here and see him Rashida," said Dean calmly, "but I didn't think I would find the two of you like this."

Rashida hopped up quickly and ran her fingers nervously through her hair.

"Dean, I...well I don't really know what to say." said Rashida, knowing that there wouldn't be anything she could say to minimalize what he saw. "I think that we need to have a talk."

"You think, huh?" said Dean snarky, taking off his jacket and throwing it onto Rashida's armchair. Blaise glared at Dean, not liking his attitude.

"I' m sorry Dean, but I'm not going to deny it. I still have feeling for Blaise." said Rashida, holding her head up high fighting off tears. Blaise was shocked at Rashida's admission. He thought that she would try to come up with something else.

"I really didn't anticipate it going this far, but we kissed and if you wouldn't have came in-"

"You two would be fucking right now?" smirked Dean.

"I don't like your tone, Thomas." said Blaise, hand reaching into his wand pocket.

"I really don't think you're in any position to tell me how I can talk to my fiance, Zabini, especially since you were almost fucking her." said Dean in his still eerily calm voice. He then focused back on Rashida. "As you were saying? Better yet, I don't think you need to finish it. I already know you still loved the wanker."

"You...you did?" said Rashida.

"Of course I did. You lit up like a fucking Christmas tree when the tosser came into Malfoy's house that day. I knew that something like this would eventually happen. You've always been weak over him." said Dean in a cruel voice.

"Excuse you?" said Rashida, raising her voice.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that!" yelled Blaise.

"I'll handle this." said Rashida, sticking her hand up at Blaise. She then turned back to Dean, eyes burning. "First of all, there isn't a weak bone in my body, Dean. Second, okay I did wrong with this situation, but who the hell do you think you are speaking to me like this? As if your ass didn't kiss Parvati back in February. Hell you probably did more than that to her!"

"No, not that particular night." said Dean.

Rashida and Blaise's jaws dropped. "What the fuck do you mean, not that particular night? Have...have you been fucking around on me?"

"You son of a bitch."

"Oh don't act like you're surprised," said Dean. "So your ex can come back and does merlin knows what to you when I'm not around but I can't do the same?! You've been fucking Zabini so yes, I've been fucking my ex too."

Rashida felt like she had been hit in the stomach by a well beatened Bludger. Seeing the anguish in her face caused Blaise's blood to boil.

"We haven't done anything until tonight, you fucking asshole." growled Blaise. "Best believe if we had, I would have told your ass personally just to make you go away."

Dean looked briefly shocked by the revelation, then his expression turned cold again.

"So, this whole time you were actually thinking something was going on, but instead of asking me, you assume, so you went and had yourself a go at Parvati?! Why Dean? I thought that you loved me." croaked Rashida, tears filling up in her eyes.

"Oh make no mistakes about it, I do. Or at least, did." said Dean, sounding more cold with each word. "But Zabini showed up and I knew what was going to happen. I would have to fight for your affections. And looks like I was right."

Dean then turned to Blaise. "You win, mate." he said crudely.

Rashida looked from Dean to Blaise. "Win? Win what?"

"Oh, this prick didn't tell you Shida? He proposed a bet to me about you and I turned it down. Twice if I may say so."

Rashida felt her heart completely shatter. "A bet? You two made a fucking-"

"Now wait, I didn't go along with it, Rashida!" protested Blaise.

"But you failed to fucking tell me! And you! You really bet our fucking relationship?! You put our marriage on the line like it was a fucking game?!"

Suddenly Dean's expression changed. He no longer felt the false sense of arrogance he was trying to display. Her and Blaise really hadn't done anything this whole time. A wave of guilt consumed him, but he already felt it was too late

"Rashida, I'm-"

"Save it." she said, putting her hand up. She had heard enough.

Blaise felt smug for all of five seconds, until Rashida rounded on him.

"And you! You knew about this all along and neglected to the me?!" she yelled, almost standing on her tiptoes.

Blaise was stunned. How was he all of a sudden the bad guy?

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would believe me." said Blaise. "I figured you would think it all a lie for me to get you back."

"So you would lie too? Instead of being upfront with me with this bullshit, you would keep it from me? How dare you! The both of you! I am not some toy to be played with and handed off to the fucking next! It took a lot to trust you again Dean, and it took even more to try and let you back in, Blaise, even as a friend. And you two still act like you're back at fucking Hogwarts making bets with my fucking heart!"

"Shida, I didn't take the bet!"

"And you didn't tell me about it either, which is just as fucked up!" yelled Rashida.

"Well what the fuck was I supposed to do?! Tell you, and then have you tell me that I was being a liar and that I was playing a cruel trick on you, and you not speak to me again? Because that's what you're irrational ass would have done and you know it!" exclaimed Blaise, his temper rising with each second of the pathetic argument.

"Leave."

Dean and Blaise looked at each other and then back at Rashida.

"The both of you. Leave. Get out." said Rashida, her eyes watering.

"Hold up. I do the right thing and I have to leave?!" said Blaise.

Dean said nothing. He was too busy in regret to say a word. He turned and with a pop he was gone.

Blaise didn't move a muscle. He stood and looked at Rashida, her body shaking with rage.

"Anytime now, Zabini." she growled.

"Again, why do I have to leave? I did the right thing, I didn't-"

"You hid this shit from me. You lied to me. You kept this from me because you were only thinking about yourself. You haven't changed. It's still all about you at the end of the day, isn't it?" said Rashida in a low and dangerous voice.

Blaise shook his head, not really knowing what to say. He sighed, opened Rashida's door, and walked out.

Rashida grabbed one of her throw pillows and screamed into it. Why was this happening? Here she was trying to be true to her heart, and not only did she get cheated on yet again, the other person lied. Was nobody in her life sincere?

She went over to her kitchen counter and grabbed a fake galleon. Hermione had put a Protean charm on it as well as three others that the other witches owned so they could swiftly communicate with each other. Rashida turned the small letters and numbers on the side, sending a message to Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny.

 _Witches meeting. Rashida's place. A.S.A.P._

* * *

"I told you to tell her, but do you ever listen to me?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

"No, shan't. You got yourself into this mess, you've earned this lecture. As well as some very strong fire whiskey."

Blaise sat with Harry, Ron, and Draco in his favorite parlor in Malfoy Manor. The wizards had quickly assembled after they had realized that their women had all left and gone to the same place. Harry had came over late, and he had to drop off the kids at Pansy's mother's house.

"She was right you know, about why you didn't tell her." said Ron, earning him a glare. "What? You can't get cross with me. You didn't tell her because of exactly what she said and you know it. You admitted to it."

"What's wrong with looking out for myself?" asked Blaise.

"You're always looking out for yourself, Slytherin." said Harry.

"That's not fucking true."

"Yes it is. Back at Hogwarts, when you started liking her for real, you didn't tell her about the bet because you didn't want to admit to yourself that you wanted to do more than just fuck her. When you didn't tell her you had wrote to that ex of hers because you wanted to confront him. When you felt humiliated because she said no to your proposal, you almost cheated to protect your bruised ego. And when you came here you didn't tell her about the bet Dean proposed because you didn't want her mad at you, knowing it would get in the way of you trying to get her back. You, you, you. Never her, always you." finished Harry.

"That's deep, mate." said Ron, impressed that Harry had made things so clear. Harry shrugged.

Blaise tried to think of anything he could to fight back Harry's words. He found nothing.

"Fine. So I was selfish. I've been selfish for a long time, even when I shouldn't have been. I'll admit it. Now how do I fix it? How do I fix this?" pleaded Blaise.

Draco looked as if he didn't want to offer up any assistance. He had tried, but Blaise never listened. Still, he hated to see his best mate down and out like he was.

"Give her some time to think, mate." suggested Ron.

"Not too much time." cautioned Draco. "If she is talking to our women, Merlin knows what they are telling her."

* * *

"So you bitches lied to me too?" exclaimed Rashida to the three witches sitting in her sitting room.

"I didn't." said Hermione, raising her hand.

"I only knew of it vaguely." said Ginny. "Draco didn't tell me much about it, only that there was one."

"I guess I'm the bitch that knew everything." admitted Pansy. "Blaise told me about it the day you two babysat the kids. He also told me that he refused to take it."

"He said he turned it down twice, but does that matter?" said Rashida, not knowing who to properly be angry at anymore.

"It matters a lot actually." said Hermione. "What would you have done if he would have told you? You wouldn't have believed him."

"He said I wouldn't have, but that's not the point! He lied to me."

"You wouldn't have and then you would have stopped talking to him." said Ginny. "Yes, he should have spoken up, but with him not speaking up, you worked out your feelings for him as well as found out that Dean wasn't proper."

"Or possibly I would have stayed away from him entirely and Dean wouldn't have cheated."

"Bullshit." said Pansy, pouring herself a glass of tea. "He would have still done it. Dean's a right tool if you ask me. He had done it before, you know. What if you two got married and he did it then, huh? Isn't it better to see what he is now that to end up married to him and find out later?"

"That's true..." mumbled Rashida stubbornly. She sighed and put her face in her hands. "Why do these things happen to me? Am I not a good person?"

"You're a great person, Rah." said Hermione, rubbing her back. You deserve to be happy. Be honest with yourself. Was Dean making you truly happy?"

"Yes!" said Rashida quickly, then paused. " Well, no. If I want to be real with myself, then no. If I want to be completely real with myself, I was only marrying Dean to make myself get over Blaise. Why can't I move on from him?"

"Because you love him." said Ginny. "You're in love with him. And when you're in true love, it's hard to just push that to the side."

Rashida nodded as tears began to slide down her cheeks. Of course she was in love with him, she was probably in love with him even when she hated him at first in Hogwarts. Blaise was never too far from her thoughts. It had devastated her to tell him never to write her again, but he had to learn that she was not his property. After a few months, she had written about fifteen letters that she didn't send. And over the years she had written many more. Some was just her saying her day to day goings on, some were even a bit racy. But most were very heartfelt. They had the emotions that she felt for him in them, and she had desperately wanted him to read them and see that he had broken her heart, but she had wanted him to mend it again.

"What do I do?" she asked quietly as she wiped off her cheeks. "He probably really thinks I hate him now.

"I think you two need to have a serious talk." said Hermione. "And even if it doesn't result in what you think it should be, at least the two of you would have gotten everything you needed to out."

* * *

After an hour of discussion and attempts to cheer Blaise up, Harry was the first to leave, stating that the kids needed to be in bed. A while after that, Ron left as well, as Hermione has sent him a patronus wondering where he was ("She keeps that leash long, Weasley?" "Sod off, Malfoy."). Blaise and Draco sat there, sipping the last of Draco's fire whiskey.

"So you've decided?" asked Draco again. "You're going back home until Hogwarts?"

Blaise shrugged. "No need for me to hang around here anymore. Plus I need to start forgetting her."

"I think you're being a bit hasty."

"I'm not being hasty enough. I shouldn't have came back and tried to push my way into her life like that, you know?" sighed Blaise, feeling very much defeated.

"I can understand why you did though," said Draco, "as I probably would have chased Ginny wherever she went."

Blaise smirked. "Wouldn't one consider that a stalker?"

"More like keeping tabs, I'd say." smirked Draco back.

The door to the parlor opened and in walked a tired looking Ginny. She nodded over at Blaise as she crossed the room to Draco, kissing him on the cheek as she took the glass of firewhiskey out of his hand and downed it.

"Oi! And what gives you the right?" exclaimed Draco in mock annoyance.

"This ring." said Ginny as she wiggles her ring finger with her wedding set on it. "Besides, I need a drink after tonight."

"Is she...is she okay?" said Blaise quickly, pausing to try not to sound desperate for information.

Ginny nodded. "For the most part." she said vaguely.

Blaise didn't say anything. He could tell that Ginny wasn't going to tell him anything. Probably because there wasn't anything good to say. He stood up and headed towards the door, telling Draco he would be sure to see him before he left tomorrow.

Blaise purposely took the long way back to his room so he could think. He had decided that enough was enough. He wasn't going to invade Rashida's life any longer. Harry had been right about everything, he had been extremely selfish and not fully thinking about Rashida's feelings. He thought it would be easy. He still thought that he was that spoiled child that got everything he wanted, no matter what. However, that was not to be so. And it was time for him to grow up, and move on.

Finally, Blaise made it to his room, anxious to go to bed and sleep the day off completely. He opened his door and walked in, expecting to fall into his turned down sheets and fall asleep immediately.

Instead, he was met with Rashida, standing by the vanity in his room, holding the crown and scepter that he had brought with in in her hands, a stunned expression on her face.


	12. Chapter 12: Making It Right

Chapter 12: Making It Right

Blaise had to do a double take. Rashida couldn't be in his room right now, could she? Clearly this was some sort of prank by one of the guys or something.

Rashida looked at Blaise's bewildered face and became nervous. She lost the words that she had laid on the tip of her tongue to say. They disappeared at Blaise's presence. She found her felt wishing that she could fade out.

"Shida? What are you doing here?" asked Blaise as he closed the door and started walking extremely slowly towards her. She had to be a figment of his imagination. A result of too many sips of Draco's top shelf fire whiskey.

"You...you kept these?" Rashida managed to croak out, holding out the crown and scepter.

"You kept the rose." said Blaise. "I saw it on your nightstand the other morning."

"Of course I did, that was real. This was just a gag gift."

"A gag gift from you. So it's real to me too."

"Oh." said Rashida, placing the crown and scepter on the vanity.

Blaise and Rashida continued to stare at each other. Each one was trying to find the right words to say. Finally, Blaise spoke up.

"Look, I hope you didn't come here to argue, because I'm not in the mood to do that with you anymore." said Blaise, going on the defense.

"I'm not here to argue with you, Zabini." huffed Rashida. "I had come to-"

"Good, because I have a lot I need to say and only a short time to say it." interrupted Blaise.

Rashida kept her groan inside and nodded. She wasn't in the mood to argue herself, and in a way, she wasn't in the mood to hear him much. However, she figured if she expected him to listen to her, she should at least hear him out.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Thomas." began Blaise. "I've already told you why I didn't tell you, but that shouldn't be an excuse. I should have been upfront with you, regardless of if you believed me or not and didn't want to speak to me again."

Rashida was taken aback. She didn't expect that to come out of his mouth.

"I was being selfish, Shida, really selfish. And I guess...well no... I know I have always been selfish when it came to you. I did a lot of shit thinking about how I would benefit and not once thinking about how you would feel. That wasn't right, and I'm sorry. For all of it, love. I really am."

Rashida smiled. "I accept your apology. And I'm impressed."

"Impressed why?"

I'm impressed that you actually listened to your friends." Rashida said with a smirk. "Only they would have said some shit like that to make it click."

Blaise chuckled. "Nothing gets passed you, does it?"

"Nope. And since we are on the apologetic broom, let me apologize too for lashing out on you like that. I shouldn't have done it."

"No, you were right to-"

"I wasn't. I shouldn't think that about you. I should trust in you more so you shouldn't feel like you have to hide things from me just to stay in my good graces." said Rashida, sitting on Blaise's bed, patting the space beside her for Blaise to sit.

"Well, I accept your unneeded apology." said Blaise, sitting down beside her.

Rashida smiled as Blaise sat and stared at her. He began to chuckle again, as the feeling of butterflies fluttering inside of him began to take over.

"What's the matter?" asked Rashida.

"Nothing important. Feeling like I'm back at fucking Hogwarts again all of a sudden." said Blaise. "It's been five years and you still make me a nervous sap."

Rashida grinned. "Well, if it helps, you make me feel like I'm back there too sometimes. Back when I was afraid of you."

"Afraid of me? What do you mean?"

"Well, afraid of my feelings for you, I should say." said Rashida. "Back when we were in that in between time. Where I knew about the bet, but you didn't know I knew, and I was starting to develop feelings when I didn't want them."

"I remember not wanting feelings for you too."

"And then low and behold both of us go against our better judgment and catch feelings for each other."

"Was that a bad thing?" asked Blaise.

Rashida shook her head slowly. "No. Not at all. I just wish that things wouldn't have played out the way they did."

Blaise nodded in agreement. "That was all my fault."

"I have to take blame for that too. Blaise. I didn't allow you to make up for it, you know? I simply closed myself off and didn't want to hear what you had to say."

"I didn't say what I should have afterwards, though." admitted Blaise. "I still acted like some wounded bitch and didn't respect you. I should have- what are you doing?"

Rashida had stood up and began to take off the lightweight jacket she had on, revealing a backless shirt that she had thrown on before the girls had arrived at her flat. Blaise found himself trying to control his hands, as they wanted nothing more than to rub up her smooth back like they almost had mere hours ago.

"You had a fire roaring in the summertime. I got hot." said Rashida, throwing the jacket onto the vanity chair.

"Right..." said Blaise, putting his hands behind his back.

"So," said Rashida, sitting back down on the bed, "I guess another thing I wanted to say was-"

Rashida's words were cut off by Blaise's lips, as he couldn't contain himself anymore. As soon as his lips touched hers, he instantly regretted it, as it seemed like he was taking advantage of her. He was about to pull back, until he felt her kissing him back.

Blaise put his arms around Rashida and brought her close to him. He took his hands and ran them slowly up and down her back, moaning against Rashida's lips, causing her to giggle.

"What is it with you and my back?" she said, laughing. Her laugh was quickly cut off as Blaise moved his mouth to Rashida's neck, gently nibbling at it as if she were a rich piece of chocolate.

He undid the shirt string that was tied in the back and began to kiss her exposed collarbone and shoulder. Soon enough, clothes had came off and had been thrown in different directions. Rashida laid in the middle of Blaise's bed and sighed as she allowed Blaise to plant kisses and licks all over her body. Her fingernails scratched the top of his head as Blaise found the familiarity of her treasure and began to devour it.

And when he brought himself over her and began to enter her slowly, it felt like the sun was rising again in her world. She scratched his back and bit her lip as Blaise moved back and forth inside of her, his hands gripping her hip and shoulder.

"I missed you so much." he whispered in her ear as she arched her back to allow him to go deeper. She tried her hardest to speak back, but the only things that were coming out of her mouth were breathless incoherent words and moans.

Blaise slid out of her, earning him a dissatisfied groan. He smirked as he twirled his finger in a circle, telling Rashida to turn over. She complied and he entered her again from the back, something that the both of them loved from their earlier days of lovemaking.

Blaise kissed and nibbled at Rashida's back as he moved a little faster in and out of her. Rashida clawed at the sheets as she felt orgasm after orgasm wash over her like waves of an ocean. Blaise trusted Rashida's dreads in his hand and pulled as he felt himself reach his peak. He bit into Rashida's shoulder as his body finally released as if it had been years since the last time he had ever had sex with anyone.

Blaise laid on his side, exhausted. Rashida turned on her side to face him, blushing and laughing at the same time.

"Well damn, Zabini." she said breathlessly. "I see you haven't lost your touch."

"I haven't lost my stamina either." he said, picking up a second wind and pulling Rashida towards him, ready for round two.

* * *

"Blaise?" whispered Rashida, hours later after three more times of passion. Blaise had his arm draped over Rashida, spooning her body into his.

"I'm trying to sleep as someone just finished wearing me out." said Blaise, kissing the back of Rashida's neck.

"I'm trying to be serious, perv."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm listening, love."

"What's going to happen?" she asked, lightly rubbing her fingers against Blaise's arm.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. What's going to happen with us? Is this what it's going to be? Me sneaking into Hogwarts at night and us making live when you're supposed to be grading papers? Are you going back to Italy to stay?" asked Rashida nervously.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, Shida, you should know that." said Blaise sincerely.

"That's the thing, I don't know what I want to do, or rather, what I should do." said Rashida. "I just broke off my engagement and ended up back in the bed of my ex-boyfriend. I still ...I still love you, Blaise."

"I love you too..."

"But I don't think we should just bounce back into a relationship with each other. Not...not yet anyways." said Rashida, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry." said Blaise, turning Rashida's body until she faced him. "Why are you crying?"

"I...I'm just disappointing you...us...all over again. And this hurts that I feel like this is the right thing to do."

"It hurts me too, but I agree. I think there are things the both of us need to do before we just get back together, don't you think?" said Blaise, wiping away Rashida's tears. "You and your parents got some making up to do, especially now, right?"

Rashida smiled and nodded.

"And I have to do the same. Ma and I have been at it for a long time. Plus with me working at the school, I have to prepare for that. You my dear, will only distract me from my work."

Rashida smirked and swatted Blaise on the shoulder. "And you would only hinder me with my upcoming art studio. I refuse to have you hold me back from making my galleons."

Blaise laughed. "That's my girl."

Rashida grinned. "I'm glad that the both of us actually agree with each other this time. Look at us being all mature."

Blaise didn't know what to say to that. Instead, he kissed her deeply.

"I love you. And I'm yours. Whenever we can happen."

"I love you too."

And when Blaise woke up that morning, she was gone.


	13. Chapter 13: Trick Or Treat

Sorry it's been so long. Terrible writer's block and I really dunno how to end this yet. I thought that this would be the last chapter, but Blaise and Rashida was like eff that, we are going to be stubborn, our angst must continue lol.

* * *

Chapter 13: Trick Or Treat

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, October 31, 2002_

"Look Miss Ubeko, bribery of any kind for grades is unacceptable, and also grounds for expulsion," said Blaise, scooting a box of nougat filled chocolate frogs back over to a fourth year Slytherin by the name of Raisa Ubeko. "Maybe you should stop giggling with Miss Parkinson and actually concentrate on your work. Especially since out of the pair of you, you're the one who seems to be failing."

Raisa crumpled up her face in disappointment. "Sorry, Mr. Zabini. But you have to admit, It was worth a shot."

Blaise chuckled. "It was a nice attempt, but I cannot be bought. What I'm wondering is how you even knew that these were my favorite."

"Oh that's easy," said Raisa. "My cousin told me."

"And who might that be?"

"Rashida Mosi, of course. Didn't you know?"asked Raisa, as if she thought that Blaise already knew.

Blaise stood up much quicker than he should have. He tried to recover by brushing off invisible dirt from his shirt, but Raisa smirked, amused by her teacher's noticeable flustering.

Blaise cleared his throat, embarrassed. "I didn't know you were related to my old friend," he said trying to sound casual, when inside his body, his heart was beating a mile a minute.

Raisa's smirk grew wider. She knew she held a bit of power. "Don't give me that, Mr. Zabini. You and Cousin Shi-Shi used to go out. And you still loooooooove her." she teased.

Blaise sighed. He thought about the fact that a fourteen year old did not need to know the business of her teacher, even if it had to do with one of her relatives. However, he had come to know the crafty Slytherin fairly quickly, as she was one of the more rambunctious students in his class. If he had known, he would have seen a lot of Rashida in the girl.

There wasn't a day that had went by where he hadn't thought of her. After their night of passion, Blaise waited a week to contact her, trying to give her some space. He then discovered that she had moved back to her parents home, wanting to expand her art down there. He had written a few owls to her, but none had been returned. By the start of term, he had forced himself to attempt to move on.

"How about I give you a chance to earn some extra credit instead say, helping me with organizing books two evenings from now?" suggested Blaise, knowing that he was somewhat at the mercy of a teenager.

"That's more like it," said Raisa with a grin. She slid the box of chocolate frogs back towards her teacher. "You may want to open those. I hear they are quite good."

She turned and walked out the classroom.

* * *

Blaise looked down at the box of frogs. He flicked his wand at the box and it opened, revealing a piece of parchment that covered up the candy. He picked up the parchment and read the words out loud.

 _Look up. Trick or treat._

Instinctively Blaise looked up towards the door. He couldn't help but chuckle. There, leaning against the door sill was Rashida, smirking and twirling her wand in her hand. She looked a bit different from last he had seen her, as her dreadlocks were long again and black with golden clasps on some of them.

"I was worried you wouldn't open the box until later. Thankfully I can always rely on your sweet tooth." laughed Rashida, as she approached Blaise, who was looking awestruck.

"What are you doing here?" said Blaise slowly.

"I had a client in Hogsmeade and decided to pop in to check on my cousin. And you too I guess." said Rashida as she walked towards Blaise's desk. "Weird seeing you teaching and not Flitwick. He was sweet."

"I guarantee you I'm sweeter." joked Blaise, sitting on his desk. He still couldn't believe what was right in front of him.

"Your students seem to like you a lot," said Rashida as she stopped in front of him. "My cousin spoke highly of you when she came to visit during the summer. Said that you were her favorite teacher.'

Blaise chuckled. He had to remember to make sure the extra credit Raisa would earn would bring her up higher than anticipated.

"Yeah, her and Pansy's little sister keeps my classes pretty exciting. I didn't know you two were related however."

"That was my fault really," said Rashida, giving a guilty look at the floor. "I told her not to say anything."

"I understand." nodded Blaise. He felt that familiar knot form in his stomach that he would only get around her. He dammed his body for still responding to her presence."

"So, how long are you sticking around?" he asked.

"Well, McGonagall asked me to help her with transfiguration lessons for her sixth year classes for the next couple of days, so I guess until Friday."

"Brilliant. You were always good at that. Made my grades look like shit."

"They would have been fine had you applied yourself."

"My mind was always too preoccupied on the person who would sit beside me," said Blaise, feeling his cheeks heat up with unseen blush.

Rashida's blush shown a bit more, as she was lighter. "Don't try and blame me, Zabini. I got to do my work just fine."

"That's because you could resist my charms. I couldn't resist yours."

"If I didn't know any better. I would believe that you were flirting with me, Professor." said Rashida in a coy voice.

"Keep calling me that, and I will." said Blaise.

Rashida decided to stop. She was playing with fire, and she didn't know if she wanted to be burned yet. Besides, she had much more important things to worry about than to catch butterflies and get sidetracked.

"I have to go," she said, taking a few steps back. "McGonagall wanted to go over lessons with me. I just wanted to drop by and say hello."

Blaise was disappointed, but decided not to show it. "Okay then. Guess I'll see you around?"

"Guess so." nodded Rashida. She turned and walked out the door.

Blaise slammed his fist onto his desk. He felt like an ickle firstie with a crush, once again. How dare he not try to contain himself when clearly Rashida wanted to just remain friends with him? He couldn't help it. Rashida looked just as wonderful as she did the night he had last seen her. His feelings for her had proven to be unwavering, despite many attempts to move past her.

How in the world was he going to survive these next couple of days in close proximity of her?

Rashida made a dash down the hall and around the corner. She leaned against the wall, catching her breath. Had she known that her feelings would wash back over her like a violent flood at first sight of Blaise Zabini, she wouldn't have even came. Actually, that wasn't right. She had to come.

It wasn't that she thought ill of Blaise. That was extremely far from the truth. She had just made a promise to herself to not let romance get in the way of her life again. It wasn't like she didn't want to have it, she just didn't feel like she was ready for it. She was enjoying her life the way it was going, until recently when things had turned upside down.

Was she ready to let Blaise in? Did she really have a choice?


	14. Chapter 14: Hope

Chapter 14: Hope

Dinner that night was awkward.

Rashida had been seated in between Blaise and Professor McGonagall. Even though they had been friendly towards each other in his classroom, Blaise and Rashida found it hard to strike up a decent conversation with each other. Rashida had too much on her mind, while Blaise kept thinking that something was off about her.

They didn't make a big deal about it however, as they were indeed in front of the entire student body of Hogwarts as well as staff, but both of them felt the unease, and neither of them liked it.

After dinner was a staff meeting, and after that, Rashida got up here courage and asked Blaise to take a walk with her out to the quidditch pitch.

When they got out on the middle of the pitch, memories of the only game Rashida played came back.

"I'll never forget how pissed off Lee Jordan made me that day when you played." commented Blaise.

"You know, I went out for that butterbeer with him a couple years ago," said Rashida, gaining a disgusted look from Blaise. "It was totally innocent. He was dating a girl from his year at the time. I believe they are married now."

"A likely story." scoffed Blaise.

"You're right. we shagged all night and I had his love child but gave it up for adoption." smirked Rashida.

Blaise glared at Rashida, but let the Lee Jordan conversation pass. Rashida suddenly looked nervous.

"What's the matter?" asked Blaise.

Rashida took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Speaking of love children," said Rashida, "I'm pregnant."

Blaise's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Come off it, you're lying." he said quickly.

"Why the hell would I lie about something as serious as this?" snapped Rashida, getting upset.

Blaise sputtered. He couldn't find the words. So not only did Rashida waltz her way back into his life once again, she waltzed in fucking pregnant? He wanted to find the bloke that had impregnated her and hex off his prick."

Rashida began to feel discouraged. "I didn't think you would be this angry." she said.

"Well what the hell did you expect?" yelled Blaise. "You know damn well how I feel about you, how I always felt about you! You leave and come back fucking pregnant? Who's the fucking dad? Did you and Dean really-"

"Woah, woah, woah, wait!" said Rashida. holding a hand up. "Did you really just ask me who the father is? And not only that, imply that he is Dean?!"

"What did you expect?! I haven't seen you in three fucking months!"

"And I'm three months pregnant, you ass!" shrieked Rashida.

Blaise had his mouth prepared to snap back, but paused. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Wait...are you telling me that..."

"You're going to be a Baba, Blaise," said Rashida, slowly.

Rashida waved her wand over her torso. She must have had a concealment charm on her because seconds later, Blaise could see what appeared to be a small baby bump through her shirt.

Blaise looked down at the bump, and then at Rashida. "Are you telling me that my baby is in there?" he breathed.

Rashida sighed, relieved. "Well it certainly isn't Lee Jordan's."

The next thing Rashida knew, she was being picked up and spun around. She laughed as Blaise screamed triumphantly in her ear as he jumped up and down in a circle, elated.

"Oh shit! Sorry, I've shaken you up, haven't I?" said Blaise, realizing that he probably got Rashida dizzy.

"It's alright."

"A father...I'm going to be a dad...Ma and Nonna are going to go ballistic!"

"My mom and dad certainly did. And made me come here immediately to tell you. which sorry I didn't say earlier. I was scared."

Blaise looked at Rashida, bewildered. "Scared? Whatever for? Did you think I would be mad at you?"

"Honestly, yes." said Rashida, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt and looking down. "I hadn't answered any of your letters and-"

"Why didn't you?" asked Blaise.

"I don't know, okay? I was still reeling over what Dean had done, and I had felt horrible for what I had done to you. Having sex with you and then leaving you like that was hard for me, if you would believe that. After he letters stopped, I assumed you didn't want to speak to me anymore."

"Well, you didn't answer, so I thought that of you. I was going to try and get over you, if I'm to be totally honest. But now, things are...well..."

Rashida felt a tear escape her right eye. "So I guess your feelings are different now that you know I'm having your baby?"

"My feelings never left, Shida." said Blaise, putting his finger under her chin and lifting her head. "I said tried. They never left, and seeing you in my classroom earlier? You had no idea how badly I wanted to take you into my office and kiss you until our lips fell off. And finding out that you are carrying something that is a part of me? A part of us? It just makes me love you even more than I already did. and that's saying something."

Rashida beamed at Blaise. She hadn't expected him to be like this at all.

" You can't leave me now, Shida." exclaimed Blaise, as he wrapped his arms back around Rashida. "I refuse to allow you to run from me again."

"Because of the baby?"

"Because I'm sick of you running from me. Can you just stay still and let me have you?" pleaded Blaise. Baby or none, he had already planned on doing whatever it took for Rashida to stay the moment he laid eyes on her.

Rashida smiled widely, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Blaise with as much passion as she could muster. It was like all of their emotions were once again blending together like they were when they were teenagers, and the love between them grew even bigger, as it had never diminished.

"I'm tired of running." whispered Rashida into Blaise's lips.

"Good, because these shoes are Versace and I don't want to crease them." joked Blaise.

Rashida shook her head. "Our baby is going to be conceited as hell."

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _Verona, Italy, December 15th, 2018_

 _Dear Mom and Daddy (well, mainly Mom, because Daddy will go ballistic),_

 _First off, I love you. Especially you, Daddy._

 _Second, I will not be coming home for Christmas. There is to be a Christmas party and I was asked by Avery Jordan (he's a sixth year Slytherin) to go and I said yes. Mom if you read this, try to butter up Dad before you tell him. Daddy, if you are reading this, again, I love you._

 _I promise to not forget anything that you two have taught me when it comes to relationships (especially you, Daddy). If he ends up being a git, I will leave him where he stands. I shouldn't have to worry however. He's an alright bloke for a Slytherin, and Daddy you were a Slytherin, so you should be pretty happy. He's lovely to look at, Mom. He has long dreadlocks like yours, these kind brown eyes, lashes that will make you jealous, and he is extremely funny. He also plays Quidditch, a seeker, and when he isn't doing that he commentates and he and McGonagall are always arguing because he says the zaniest things. He said his dad used to commentate too. Did you know him?_

 _Isis and Isaiah will be coming home on the train. Isis is angry that she cannot go, and I tried to tell her that she's only a third year, she will have her day. She didn't want to hear all that. Being a first year, Isaiah doesn't really care otherwise._

 _Uncle Harry says hello. I'm angry at him at the moment because he gave me a mark on my essay that I think was much too low for what I wrote. Talk some sense into him Daddy, he's gone mental. Madison says that it's probably because he has to start all over again raising a new baby. This is baby number five right? Soon he will have a lot of kids like Uncle Ron's mother. Don't have any more kids, Mom. Three is enough, don't you think? One really was enough, but I guess my siblings are cute._

 _Well, I have to go. Maddy is going to take me and my friends to this exclusive dress shop in Hogsmeade. I love you both and miss you so much. Especially you, Daddy. I told you I love you right?_

 _Love, from your lovely Princess that you adore so much that you would never send a Howler to,_

 _Isabella Mosi-Zabini_

Blaise read over the letter his first born had sent him a second time. He couldn't help but laugh at his 15 year old and how she seemed exactly like her mother. He also grimaced at the fact that the kid she mentioned was Lee Jordan's oldest son. It seemed he just couldn't avoid that man. Hopefully the pair would not marry.

He looked up and watched his wife as she got dressed for the evening. They had been married for 14 years and he would still get butterflies looking at her. They were going out to a pretty swanky restaurant with the Malfoys, Weasleys, and Potters to celebrate Draco's company going global. Rashida was wearing a gorgeous gold floor length gown that was backless, much to Blaise's admiration of course.

"Is it too late to transfer her to another wizarding school?" said Blaise.

Rashida laughed as she put on her earrings. "He sounds like a nice boy, Zabini. Give him a chance. This may be the bridge to end to Zabini/Jordan feud that you have been having onesidedly since we were in school."

"It's not one sided. The few times I see Jordan he always asks about you. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well I was waiting for Isaiah to turn 18 before I told you that Lee and I have been secretly dating since 2006 and that your son is really here and I's lovechild." joked Rashida. "Boy, I feel glad that it's finally off my chest."

"You're an evil woman, you know that?"

Rashida walked over to Blaise, fixed his tie, and kissed him on the lips.

"Isa will be fine, love." said Rashida reassuringly. "We've raised her right, she knows what to look for on a boyfriend, and she knows to keep her virginity intact, no matter how tempting his eyes and words could possibly be. She's a Mosi-Zabini after all. Meaning that this young Avery will have his hands full."

Blaise relaxed at Rashida's soothing. His wife was right, as she always was. They had raised their firstborn into a fine young lady, a beautiful mix of Blaise's eyes and Rashida's skin tone. She had a bit of her father's arrogance, as well as his charisma, but was also as blunt and kind as her mother.

She wasn't foreign to her mother and father's past. Blaise had told her last year when she had came home for summer holiday the story of the bet and how his mother had reformed him, made him a better person (leaving out details that a 14 year old did not need to know), and how it took them years after school for them to get their love back in order, as he and Rashida both had a lot to learn. He had told her that because she had expressed to him that she had wanted to marry a man just like him. He had told her how he had been at her age, and how he wanted her to marry someone who was better than him, or not marry at all. Her never dating those horrible boys a day in her life seemed wonderful to him.

Unfortunately, not only was she starting to date, but the first boy she chose just had to be a Jordan. He chuckled at the thought. He would get over it later. He hoped that I wouldn't be a trend with his children and Jordans, as Lee had two more sons and a daughter in Hogwarts as well.

"You're right, Shida," said Blaise as he walked over to the mirror and checked his hair (not a hair out of place, he was such a handsome devil). "It's just hard to believe that she's dating now. I just hope that she doesn't meet any Nafume's. And I wouldn't really like for her to meet any versions of my younger self as well."

Rashida sighed. Every now and then Blaise would still beat himself up over the mistakes of his past.

"Blaise, you're a good man," she said as she put her arms around his from behind. "I wouldn't mind her having a man like you in her life. Maybe not one that makes foolish bets, but one that will absolutely love her just like you do me. He will respect her because she will make it known and demand it, just like I did. Don't worry. If he's the one, Avery Jordan wont know what hit him."

Blaise laughed as he turned and faced Rashida. He held her in his arms, his left hand gently moving up and down Rashida's bare back, sending delightful shivers up her spine.

"Have I told you I love you today?"

"You have, but it doesn't hurt to hear it once or twice more."

Blaise grinned and curled his finger under Rashida's chin, bringing her up to his lips. To Blaise, every kiss he and Rashida shared always felt like the first time. Rashida felt the same as she moved her arms from his waist to his neck, her fingers smoothing down the short hair in the back of his head. Blaise moved his kisses from her lips to her neck.

"Keep kissing me like that, and we will be late, and you know how people don't like being kept waiting" said Rashida as Blaise nibbled at the base of her neck.

"Let's make them wait." he growled.

~Fin~

* * *

And that's the end, although I did not want to end it. I really love my OC and Blaise's relationship. Maybe I'll write more fics that aren't related to this nor The Untouchables and see what other shenanigans I can get Blaise and Rashida into.

Anyways, I hope you loves the story. Review and tell your friends. I'm still working on The King's Chronicles, as well as trying hard to cure my writers block over my oher WIPs. Im also in the process of writing another Drinny set in Hogwarts during Ginny's sixth year, and another Pots N Pans, but it will be awhile before either of them get posted. I want to end another fic and at least be halfway or almost done with The King's Chronicles before I do.

Enough with my rambling. Ron Weasley's wife out.

Oooh oooh! Have y'all seen Black Panther yet?! If not, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO SEE IT, IT IS EVERYTHING!


End file.
